


The Big Game

by mikimac



Series: The Alpha, the Beta and the Omega [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Greg, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a perfect world, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes would have been an Omega Alpha in love and happy. In the real world, imperfect and cruel, James Moriarty breaks into their lives. And things will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Criminal Consultant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Il grande gioco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045080) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac). 



> I’m really sorry.  
> My English is very terrible.  
> I was asked to translate the story I wrote set in the Omegaverse.  
> I'm Italian, I do not work as a translator, so I apologize if there are (as I’m sure) many errors.  
> I hope that the translation is sufficient to enable you to understand the history of the world and to appreciate it, regardless.  
> Any situations or ideas similar to other stories are completely unintentional.  
> The characters do not belong to me.
> 
> Happy reading.

 

 

 

 

The sun shone high in the sky, illuminating the life of John Watson, even on gray days and foggy London.

"Good morning, Dr. Watson! - The waitress said with a smile - The usual coffee, no sugar? "

"Good morning, Jenny. - John said, returning the smile - Thanks, as usual. How are Betty and George? "

"Oh, George is well, thanks to the doctor that you advised us. – Jenny said - Betty has just withdrawn the report card and was really good. We are very proud of the votes she got. "

"I am happy for you. Take my congratulations to Betty. Have a good day, Jenny. "

"Good day to you too, Dr. Watson!"

"Good morning, Dr. Watson! - Peter greeted him - Here's your newspaper. Now is also a supplement, are you interested? "

"Hello, Peter, yes, I take it. - John replied - Could also keep the following numbers? "

"Of course, gladly."

"Have good dal, Peter."

"Good day to you too, Dr. Watson."

"Good morning, Dr. Watson. – Mark welcomed him - They're a couple of dead bodies arrived fresh off now. "

"Thanks Mark. - John smiled - How is your wife? Now the birth is imminent. "

"Fortunately, yes! – the man sighed - Just between us, it was the longest nine months of my life! "

"You will see that it will be worth it. - John said, with a sad smile - When you will tighten up your son, it will be an unforgettable moment. Have a good day, Mark. "

"Good da to you too, Dr. Watson."

The life of John Watson was perfect.

John Watson was an Omega.

He worked as a pathologist at Bart's, where he was one of the doctors most appreciated and respected, not only in that field.

He lived at 221B Baker Street.

And he was in love.

Immensely in love.

With an Alpha a.

His Alpha was Sherlock Holmes, the only, wonderful Investigative Consultant in the world.

John Watson was absolutely and completely reciprocated.

His life was proceeding on the tracks of the routine.

He loved Sherlock.

He worked at Bart's.

He loved Sherlock.

He collaborated to cases of Sherlock.

He loved Sherlock.

John Watson was an Omega that had found his perfect Alpha in Sherlock Holmes.

He was a man who had everything he needed to be happy.

The sun shone high in the sky, illuminating the life of John Watson, even on gray days and foggy London, until the day in which he burst James Moriarty, the only consultant criminal in the world, bringing with him the darkness.

 

 

**The Criminal Consultant**

 

It was a day in early autumn.

The day was cool but clear.

The sun was setting and the sky painted with various shades of red, yellow and orange.

His day at Bart's was fairly quiet and John was returning with a little in advance.

Along the way, he stopped at Tesco to buy something to eat.

Sherlock looked absolutely refractory to run errands trivial and common as shopping, to fill the refrigerator and cupboards of edible food.

John smiled.

Sherlock probably thought that the food supplies materialize at home using the power of thought.

When he came to the 221B Baker Street, he saw a black car parked.

John recognized it immediately.

Mycroft Holmes was coming to visit his younger brother.

John hoped that they were not fighting, though it was unlikely that the two brothers were able to have a normal conversation, without launching at least some little dig.

John knew, however, that Mycroft and Sherlock loved each other very much, even though they wanted to believe the opposite to the rest of the world.

"Good evening, Dr. Watson. – Mycroft’s bodyguard greeted him - Can I help you? "

"Good evening, Steven. - John smiled - Thanks, but I haven’t a lot of stuff, I can do it alone. Is it a long time since you are here? "

"An hour. - the man said - I would say that everything is going well. I did not hear screams or saw blood flowing out the door or out the window. "

"Then I can go quiet!" John laughed.

He started to climb the few steps to the entrance of 221B Baker Street.

Outside the door it was a small package, wrapped as if it were a gift.

John picked it up and looked at it puzzled.

"Steven, you has seen who has loft it?" John asked to bodyguard.

The man walked over and looked at the pack amazed:

"No. - he replied dumbfounded - I did not notice that someone has approached the door. Do you watt chat I will analyze it? "

John studied the package.

It was addressed to Sherlock.

"I would say no. - He decided - I carry it on and I show it to Sherlock. If problems occur, Mycroft will call. Thanks Steven. "

"To you, doctor."

 

 

John came in and went up the stairs to the living room.

The voices of Mycroft and Sherlock, engaged in a discussion, joined him before he opened the door.

"I do not care. - Sherlock was saying – It is a trivial case. "

"It is a trivial case?! - Mycroft snapped irritably – It is at stake national security! "

"Exactly. – Sherlock remarked, petulantly - Boring.”

"Good evening, Mycroft. – John greeted him, entering the drawing room - Are you proposing some interesting case to your brother? "

The two brothers were sitting in chairs, facing each other.

John headed for the kitchen to support spending on the table.

"Help me to get Sherlock to follow this case." Mycroft said.

John was about to turn to the living room to talk back to Mycroft, when he bumped into Sherlock, who grabbed him by the hips and put his lips to the doctor.

John closed his eyes, raised his arms to grip the neck of Sherlock and parted his lips.

Sherlock stuck his tongue in John’s mouth, quick and impatient, chasing and intertwined with that of the doctor, in a long deep kiss, full of passion.

Neither of them paid any attention to the nervous tapping Mycroft’s fingers, who cleared his throat a couple of times.

When Sherlock broke away, John remained for a few seconds with his eyes closed, almost breathless.

Sherlock gave him a light kiss on the forehead:

"It was all day that I wanted to kiss you! - He said with a satisfied smirk - You've been gone forever. "

"If I had informed of this your urgent need, I would be back home before." Said John, laughing.

"We can get back to us?" Mycroft asked, sounding annoyed.

"It.is.bo.ring! - Sherlock repeated, snorting - The answer is still no! "

"Even if you could work in this case with John?" Mycroft said sweetly.

"Oh yeah?" John Interjected, curious.

"I have given orders to send the corpse to Bart's. – Mycroft told - You'll find it tomorrow morning, ready on your table for the autopsy. "

"Do not put John in the middle!" Snapped Sherlock, angry.

"I avail myself of the best on the square. - Mycroft replied testily - If John is one of the best pathologists that I know, is not nobody's fault! "

"I find this package on the stairs. – John Intervened – Did you have made purchases online? "

Before Sherlock answered, the package began to play.

_Play the Game._

 

 

John and Sherlock stared bewildered, while Mycroft rose from his chair to reach them.

Package stopped playing.

"There's a phone inside." John said

Sherlock took the package and unwrapped it.

Inside was a cell with a pink cover.

"It almost seems like the phone last victim of the taxi driver." John ascertained.

"Yeah." Sherlock agreed, dryly.

In the ensuing silence, it broke the ring tone of a message:

THE GAME IS BEGUN.

The three men looked surprised.

Nobody understood by who came the message and what it meant.

Everyone knew, however, that the cell phone was the bearer of problems.

 

 

The next day, John arrived at Bart's very early and he had found the body directly to his autopsy table, as Mycroft had foretold.

The deceased man was Andrew West, a secret service agent.

John stood studying the outward appearance, when the door was opened:

"Good morning, John. – Milly greeted him - You're early. Did you already know the arrival of this body? "

The hair of John’s nape stood up, as if they sensed a danger.

He whirled.

Molly was entered in the company of a man, small, dark, with eyes blacks, ravenous and cruel.

An Alpha.

"Who are you? - John asked aggressively - What are you doing here? Who let you in? "

"This is James! - Molly gurgled him, with a smile in love - My boyfriend. He is working at laboratory of analysis and he came to see if you've already prepared the samples to do analysis. "

John stared James with hostile eyes.

He didn’t like chat Alpha.

He was different from Sherlock and Mycroft.

He seemed as if he were surrounded by a dark halo.

"I don’t want an Alpha in my room for autopsies." He said dryly.

"Alpha? - Molly asked surprised – John, I would never enter an Alfa in your room without preavvisartirn you before. James is a beta, I can assure you. "

James rubbed his hands, shy and clumsy:

"I would be an Alpha? – he murmured stunned - Oh, no no no no no! I am not an Alpha! I am barely a Beta! My mother always told me that I’m so timid and weak as to seem an Omega! "

Molly blushed, embarrassed:

"Do you have something for us?" He asked John.

"No. - John said, sounding annoyed - I will send the samples to the lab. "

"Oh ... I ... hope I have not offended anyone. - James muttered contrite - I mean ... with commentary on Omega ... everyone knows that Omega are weaker than woman and that they just likes to be swept by the Alpha. "

John had become livid with rage, while Molly was humiliated and pushed James out in force:

"See you later." She muttered in a very low tone.

John was sure that the man was an Alpha.

It did not matter what he said.

No matter what he did.

The man was an Alpha.

And he was a dangerous Alpha.

He decided that as soon as he had the opportunity, he would talk with Molly.

He did not want her to suffer because of a false and cruel man, as it should be that James.

 

 

Sherlock was bored.

He had no cases to solve.

Lestrade did not respond to his messages.

His eyes fell on the folder that Mycroft had left and there were enclosed information about the murder of Andrew West.

He could shoot the wall.

Already done.

And John would not appreciate other holes in the wall.

He could play the violin.

John was not there to listen with his eyes lost in the void and that slight beatific smile that curled his lips, pushing Sherlock to give the best of himself.

He could do some experiments.

John was not at home to share the excitement of discovery.

The Mycroft’s dossier stared as hypnotizing and inviting him to open it and to study it.

With a snort of disgust, Sherlock took it, opened it and read it.

As he had thought.

Mycroft was getting slower.

A case of four.

With one fluid motion, he rose from his chair and put on his long coat.

He had to check one thing and would deliver who killed West to Lestrade.

 

 

He arrived where the body was found in less than half an hour.

"Why did you have summoned  me here?" Lestrade asked irritably, arriving seconds later.

"I'm doing you a favor, Gavin. - Sherlock replied, stiffly - Do not complain. "

"You? - Lestrade asked surprised - A favor to me? "

"Sure. - Sherlock grinned - I'm going to hand you the killer of a secret service agent. You are going to do a huge favor to the National Security. You are about to become a hero. Are not you happy?"

"I would be happier if you remember my name. - Lestrade said, with a sigh - But I'm always available, when there is to stop a murderess. Just tell me one thing: since the man is a Secret Service agent, why don’t you call your brother? This case should interest him more than me! "

"In fact, Mycroft asked me to sole the case. - Sherlock replied, with a grin irreverent - I told him that it was boring, but he did not give me a straight. If you stop the murderess, Mycroft will understand that I was right and that he could have solved this case without involving me. "

Greg studi ed Sherlock for a few minutes, without saying a word.

"I'm sure I should feel offended. - He concluded, resigned - Since I deliver a murderer, though, I'll look the other way. Then?"

"It was Joe Harrison, the girl's brother of West. – Sherlock  revealed, smiling satisfied – He lives along the railroad tracks that carry trains to pass at this point. Not a habitual criminal. If we go to him and he confess immediately, I will hand over the key in which West has dumped plans missile that Mycroft is looking so anxiously. "

"Because should you take the key? – Greg asked, just annoyed - Should I not be the hero of the situation? "

"Be content to take a murderess without doing anything. - Sherlock said, with a snort bored - I have yet to see my brother that I did something for him, so he will be grateful to me!"

Lestrade looked up at the sky.

Sooner or later the brothers Holmes would go him mad.

 

 

John finished the autopsy on Andrew West, sent samples to analyze and notes to be transcribed.

He had noticed already from the morning it was starting the cycle, then he took a taxi and went home.

Sherlock was not there.

Evidently, he had decided to accept the case Mycroft offered to him and went to him.

John went into the bathroom, undressed and went into the shower:

 _"I should warn Sherlock it started the cycle._  - he thought, as he began to wash -  _But I would not dissuade him from the case._   _These days was bored and I would not remove him from his fun. "_

He did not have time to finish the thought, that the shower door was opened.

John turned and found Sherlock in front of himself, completely naked, came in and closed the door behind him.

Without saying a word, Sherlock grabbed John’s hands and wrists, blocked him against the wall of the shower and started to kiss him in the mouth first, then down along the neck, lingering slow to take care of the stretch from ear to shoulder alternating kisses and small delicate bites.

John closed his eyes to enjoy those delicate attentions and did not notice when Sherlock stopped and put his mouth to his ear:

"I'd say we'd be more comfortable in bed. - He murmured, his voice low and husky - I forgot the condom. "

Sherlock waited for a response from John, who, however, remained with his eyes closed.

When he realized that Sherlock was not doing anything, John opened his eyes.

Sherlock's lips had just tilted in a seductive smile.

"Hmmm? - John asked - What did you say? "

Sherlock's smile widened, so jaunty:

"I thought we should go for unbridled sex in bed. - He repeated, sounding amused - I forgot the condom. I propose sex in the shower for later. "

John reached over and kissed him:

"I agree." He said, leaving his lips to Sherlock.

They dried up quickly and went into the bedroom, without putting on any garment.

They got to the room, again began to kiss.

They ended up in bed without even realizing it.

Sherlock grabbed a condom from the bedside table, opened it, put it on and went into John, with sweetness and delicacy.

John welcomed him inside him, arching his back with pleasure and approaching him, so that he could penetrate more deeply.

Sherlock moved into John, touching sensitive points and causing the omega moans of pleasure.

The pace became more and more frantic, until Sherlock came in John and the doctor soon after.

They stayed a few seconds lying down, waiting for the breath and hearts resumed their regular pace.

Sherlock went out John and he took off his condom.

John was looking at him and saw Sherlock’s face had an expression distraught, almost frightened.

John sat down:

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Sherlock stared at him, shocked:

"It broke. - He whispered - The condom was defective. "

"All right. - John said, without understanding what had upset Sherlock - There is nothing serious happened. It can happen."

Sherlock looked up at John.

He was really upset:

"And if you had impregnated?"

John turned pale, his eyes moving away from Sherlock.

"Oh, yeah. - he sighed sadly - I guess you do not want children. "

"Of course not!" Snapped Sherlock.

Only then he noticed the look hurt of John.

"What ...?" Sherlock was dumbfounded.

He did not understand why John was so sorry that he did not want children.

"In fact, we never spoke. – John said - You're so young and beautiful, you do not think certain to have a son to me. "

Sherlock finally understood the reaction of John.

"No! Nonononononono! - he began to speak in bursts, as if he could not say more - I would like a baby from you! I would also like ten! They would be fantastic. Especially if they resemble you and not me! "

"You said you do not want them." John repeated, staring perplexed.

"Yes sure. I would like them, but do not want them! "Sherlock repeated, flatly.

"Sorry I do not understand. – John said, really confused - The two things can’t be concurrent. "

Sherlock grabbed John by the shoulders and took a deep breath:

"Then. I would like very much to have a child of our own. - He began calmly - I want it with all my heart, but it should not happen. John, you are no longer young. You have already conceded seven pregnancies. When you told me your story, you told me that another eventual pregnancy would be dangerous for you. "

"It could be dangerous." The corrected John.

"It would ... could ... it makes no difference. I want a child of ours. – Sherlock filming - But I want you to be with me. John, if something happened to you during your pregnancy, do you tell me what would I do,  ** _I,_**  a baby? If you ... if ... well, if you died ... I and a child ...? alone …? without you…? indeed, John. You may not want so much harm to our son! "

John could not suppress a laugh release.

He stroked Sherlock’s face tenderly and left him a light kiss on the lips:

"You'd be a great father. - he whispered, with a sweet smile - And you’d be great even without me. And would Mycroft, to help. "

Sherlock made a sound of disgust:

"Mycroft ?! - He snapped scandalized - John, you really want to hurt our son! "

John chuckled.

"How long do we have to know if you've been pregnant?" Sherlock asked, always worried.

John rested his arms on the shoulders of Sherlock, joining hands behind the head of the consultant:

"Do not think you are so powerful that you need only a hint of spunk to made me pregnant! - He said jokingly - You'll see that nothing happened. Probably, the condom broke while you took of it. "

Before Sherlock could say anything, a music filled the room.

_Play the Game._

 

John looked around puzzled, while Sherlock rushed towards a nightstand.

He took the pink cell and answered the call:

"Hello?"

"My dear Sherlock, I hope not to disturb. - a cold and hard voice purred on the phone - I hope you have finished fucking the doctor. I would not be inappropriate. "

"Moriarty, I suppose." Sherlock said in a harsh tone.

"Bravo my detectives." Congratulated Moriarty.

"Investigative Consultant." Sherlock corrected.

"Oh yes. - Moriarty said, sounding bored - We could say that I am your correspondent in the criminal world ... but yes ... think of me as a consultant criminal!"

The man on the phone seemed cheerful and happy.

"I know that you have my key. - He said jovially - I would like it. Thank you."

"Key?" Sherlock asked, sounding surprised.

"No, no, dear Sherlock. - Moriarty said in a threatening tone - This is no good. You must not tell lies. Lies always have consequences "

There was the sound of a glass that it broke and John let out a low moan.

Sherlock turned to him and saw a small trickle of blood down from one shoulder.

Three red dots appeared on John’s chest.

"Do not go near him or you can say goodbye to him." Moriarty's voice was cold and fierce.

Sherlock looked at John, worried.

John smiled:

"It's just a graze. - he reassured him – Il will heal in a few days. "

"It's just a graze. – Moriarty repeated, mocking John – It will heal in a few days. "

"What do you want!" Sherlock hissed.

"Oh, dear Sherlock. - Moriarty replied, cheerfully - I've said it to you. I want my key. And don’t repeat again  _I do not have it_  or  _what you mean,_  because the doctor could not stay longer as well. Understood? "

"Yes." Sherlock said dryly.

"I know you did stop idiot brother-in-law of Andrew West for his murder. - Moriarty informed him, conversationally - And I know that you took the key for give it to your brother. That is my key. I want it. If I bring it, I'll let you come back to play doctor with the doctor. "

And he laughed.

"Do you like the joke? – Moriarty cheerfully asked - Do not you get it? Do I have to explain? Play  ** _doctor_**  with the  ** _doctor!_**  Beautiful is not it? I would say almost brilliant. Like me!"

"Where do you want us to meet?" Sherlock asked, coldly.

"Oh, Sherlock, do you not like my joke? – Moriarty’s voice was disappointed - Yet it was so beautiful. Have you no sense of humor, you know? Hide Park. In half an hour. Do not call your brother or the doctor will no longer have the good smell that now. "

He paused and continued in a lascivious tone that made Sherlock shiver:

"Because the dear little John smell good, right? There is nothing more good that a smell of a Omega in heat. Makes you want to tear off his clothes and penetrate to hear him scream. "

"Stay away from John." Sherlock hissed, in a threatening tone.

The laughter of Moriarty was chilling:

"You could always feel Lestrade. - He proposed in archly - I am sure that the inspector would like to come to the aid of the little John, finding him naked and just ready to be taken. Can you imagine the scene, dear Sherlock? You come home and discover them together. What would you do? Would you kill Lestrade or  would you divide the Omega? You know what it tell on them, right? They would make sex all day, with anyone they meet. Even with more than one simultaneously. "

Sherlock had become livid in the face, but not countered.

He did not want John to understand what they were talking.

Moriarty chuckled:

"We will continue this conversation. - He said in a conversational tone - In half an hour. Hyde Park. "

 

 

Sherlock looked at John, with a desperate expression on his face.

John understood and smiled.

"Go. Everything will be fine. When you return, we will pick up where they left off. "He said in a sweet tone.

Sherlock got dressed in a hurry.

He stopped at the door, turning to John.

He felt a strong pain in his heart.

John was on his knees, sitting on his heels, still naked, in the middle of the bed.

The three red lights danced on his chest.

He was not scared.

"I trust in you. - John whispered with a smile - I believe in you. Always."

Sherlock, however, did not feel as safe.

A part of him was screaming that he was making a mistake, leaving only John.

He did not know what to do, but he knew he had no choice.

If he had not gone away, Moriarty would have ordered snipers to shoot, killing John.

"I will return in a hurry." Promise.

He closed the door and ran out.

He managed to find a taxi and it was getting lead to Hyde Park, when the pink phone began to ring.

Sherlock pulled it out of his pocket:

"What do you want?" He asked dryly.

"You know, I'm sorry, but I changed my mind. - Moriarty replied with sorrowful voice - They have always said I'm too fickle. What can you do, dear Sherlock? It's my nature. I do not care the key. What I want is to own an Omega. Know what you try to get into him, fuck him and hear him moving under you for what you are doing. At the Center they were never allowed to closely match one. I wonder why. Now, thanks to you, I have one very special. Thanks Sherlock. I do not know how to thank you. "

Sherlock was horrified:

"DARE NOT TOUCH IT! - he started screaming into the phone - DO NOT DARE TO PUT YOUR DIRTY HANDS ON JOHN! "

The line was silent.

Moriarty was gone.

 

 

"TURNING BACK! - Sherlock shouted to the taxi driver - MUST TAKE ME BAKER STREET! NOW! "

The driver turned around, shocked:

"I can’t go back. - He said - We stop at traffic lights and ... "

The man did not finish.

Sherlock had opened the door, he was dropped and he began to run.

He could feel his heart beating in his ears and the cold voice of Moriarty pounding in his head.

He arrived at 221B Baker Street breathless, but also ran up the stairs shouting John’s name.

He threw open the door of their room and found it empty.

The sheet was covered with blood.

He desperately tried for John in the apartment, but there was no trace of him.

Sherlock fell to his knees, in the middle of the living room.

Moriarty had taken John.

He had taken his heart.

And now he could destroy it.

 

 

John awoke with a start, as if he had had a nightmare.

It took only a few seconds to realize that he was lying in a strange bed.

He was bound hand and foot of the bed, with his face to the mattress, like when he was at the Centre.

As when he had to get the Alpha.

For a moment he panicked.

He thought that he had dreamed of the life outside the Centre.

The army.

The Bart's.

Especially his precious and wonderful Sherlock.

Then he remembered.

The red lights.

The hooded men entered the bedroom.

Hands grabbed him, he could not do much to defend himself.

The hand pressed over his nose and mouth.

The strong smell of chloroform.

He relaxed a bit .

Sherlock would arrive soon and would save him.

A door opened behind him.

John tried to turn his head to see who had entered.

"YOU! - He exclaimed furious – Are you Moriarty? Bastard! You deceived Molly. "

The man who was known by John as James went to the bed with a smirk on his lips:

"I'm glad you remember me, little John. - He chuckled in a friendly tone - It mean I’ve made a good impression, although we met only once. This is good! Now we spend so much time together. I have many ideas about what to do with you. And don’t you worry about Molly. The Beta only serve to satisfy the sexual appetites of Alpha those who can’t get their hands on an Omega. Now, I have you ... "

Moriarty was completely naked.

John knew what would happen soon.

He had suffered for ten years at the Centre.

Begging would not have done any good, if not even more to please the Alpha’s ego.

He had to let him do and hope that he get tired soon.

"The Omegas are pet, born to demonstrate the Alphas’ superiority. - Moriarty continued, coldly - Omegas have penises as men, but they welcome us into them as if they are women and are made pregnant only by Alphas. In this way they understand the world that Alphas are high on the food chain. "

John remained silent.

James Moriarty was already crazy enough without that he provoked him further.

The dark-haired man climbed on the bed, knelt between John’s spread legs and lay down on the doctor, beginning to smell, as if he were a flower:

"You feel that you smell delicious. – Moriarty murmured, his voice low and husky, patting the back of John with your fingers - You are so rare, you Omega. I never felt so intoxicating smell coming from a human being. Soon, the Heat will start again and the smell will be even better. - Arrived with his hand on the butt of John, by planting in his fingers - You're so warm and inviting. We'll have fun. You'll see, little John, you'll like me inside you. "

"No. - John said in a resolute tone – I don’t want you inside me. "

John knew how useless oppose Moriarty, but wanted it to be clear that he didn’t want him.

"Little John, you're right in the heat. - Moriarty whispered in doctor’s ear - You want me inside you. You want me to take you. You'd die if I did not. You feel empty. "

"I don’t want you. - John said harshly - I prefer to suffer the pains of hell or die rather than allow you to enter me. "

"Stop me." Hissed Moriarty, said fierce.

Moriarty penetrated unceremoniously or precautions John , moving inside him and grunting with pleasure.

John yelled.

The pain was excruciating.

He could not remember ever having felt such.

 

 

Were many years that John took refuge in that part of his mind.

When he lived in the Centre, during the ten years in which he had to meet the Alphas, the hidden room in his mind had become his precious and reassuring hiding.

Then he chose to join the army and had not needed to hide.

That room had been empty.

John took refuge there when he heard Moriarty into him.

It was as if he had spent more than six years since then.

He found it neat and bright, as he had left, but it was not empty, as in the years of the Centre.

"Sherlock!" Called John, surprised.

Sherlock was waiting for him, sitting in the chair.

He got up, went to meet him and hugged him:

"You know that I'll find you and that I’ll save you, right?"

John returned the embrace, resting his face in Sherlock’s chest, listening to the beating of his heart:

"Yes I know. -  he whispered - I have confidence in you. I believe in you. I know that you will come to save me. "

John was embraced in Sherlock.

That place was safe.

He did not care what happened to his body.

It was just chemistry.

He was with Sherlock.

With the only person who mattered to him.

He could stay in there forever, and get out when it would be Sherlock to touch, kiss, caress and penetrate.

Because he would always recognized his wonderful and unique Alpha.

He was swallowed by darkness, but soon Sherlock would come to his rescue.

And the sun was shining again.

 


	2. A tough decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John returns after two months in captivity and lets Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of "The Big Game".  
> Thanks to all those who have read the first chapter and who have left kudos.  
> Happy reading!

 

 

 

Sherlock Holmes could not be said to have had a difficult childhood.

Or turbulent adolescence.

Sherlock Holmes knew he had had neither.

He had grown very quickly.

Or, he was never really grew up.

Sherlock Holmes was a genius.

And the genes had not age.

He could tell that he had not had a very happy life.

Being a genius could have some advantages, but it also had many defects.

Especially when one considered it in terms of human relationships.

Nobody liked to be close to a genius to remind him in every second how stupid he was.

On the other hand, the genius was not fun having to interact with people who did not know how to use his brain.

Sherlock Holmes had endured humanity and had been supported by it until the day when his path was crossed with that of an Omega named John Watson.

This small, sweet and sympathetic man had forced Sherlock Holmes to come to terms with his heart.

Suddenly, the man who believed that feelings are nothing but chemistry, had discovered that the heart was not beating just to pump blood, but also to love.

The heart of Sherlock Holmes increased or decreased beats depending on the intensity of blue eye of John Watson.

If John was happy, his eyes were blue so intense that it seems a clear sky without clouds.

And Sherlock’s heart increased much beats that seemed to want to run out of the rib cage.

If John was angry, blue irises tended to gray, like a stormy sea.

And Sherlock’s heart decreased beats, as if unwilling to be feeling or even stop.

Now, two months were that Sherlock’s heart had not tremors.

Always it beats regularly, without changing pace.

It was two months that Sherlock’s heart could not see John’s eyes.

Two months without John’s smile.

Two months that Sherlock knew he was the man most unhappy in the world, because his love had been taken away and he could not find him.

 

 

**A tough decision**

 

 

The Omega Centre was a military base.

It had a metal fence, always lighted and guarded by cameras.

Armed patrols regularly beat its borders.

The only two entrances were wide and constantly guarded by armed men.

The Centre justifies all that security with the excuse of protecting the Omegas.

Many outside, whispering that the Centre held prisoners Omegas and prevented them from escaping before the age of thirty years, to force them to give birth to the privileged children of the Alphas.

Despite these rumors, no one did anything to change the function of the Centre, within which the Omegas lived their life, regulated by a law written specifically for them.

It was a night like any other.

The first light of dawn was beginning to brighten a day that promised to be gray and rain, when the black car came at full speed near one of the entrances of the Centre and braked hard nearby.

A rear door was wide open, something was thrown out of the car and drove off scoured before the guards could intervene in some way.

Two of the soldiers rushed to the place where the car had stopped to check what they have thrown out.

They stood in front of the naked body of a blond man, not too high.

"Station one. Medical emergency. - the highest-ranking soldier shouted in microphone, that was on the shoulder - I repeat. Station one. Medical emergency. We have an unconscious man. Send an ambulance. "

Within minutes, the ambulance arrived and the man was taken to the infirmary of the base.

Mike Stamford was on duty and went to the stretcher.

He stared at the face of the unconscious man with eyes wide open:

"John! - He choked - Take him immediately in the emergency department Omega. Someone calls Inspector Gregory Lestrade, Scotland Yard. Tell him that John Watson has been released in front of the Centre. "

 

 

Mike gave orders on tests to perform on John and examined him thoroughly.

He was finishing writing some notes, when he heard screams coming from the hallway.

Stamford rushed out.

The guards had to retain a tall and dark young man who was determined to enter the department Omega.

Lestrade had behind and tried to reason with him:

"Sherlock, there are rules and these people are just trying to make you understand that you must respect them too." The Inspector was telling, firmly.

"I'm not interested stupid rules of this Centre! – the other man yelled - John is in there and I want to see him! "

"It will not happen soon." Mike spoke up, in a harsh tone.

The dark man glared Mike:

"You are a Beta. – the man said scornfully - One of the doctors who imprisoned John in this place, making him rape from the first Alpha who paid to do it and snatching children who gave birth to. "

"Sherlock. - Lestrade interjected wearily - This is Mike Stamford, one of the best friends of John. He wanted to help him escape from the Centre ... "

"... His twin brother was an Omega and committed suicide. - Sherlock concluded in a calmer tone - John told me about you. I apologize. I want to see John. "

"He is unconscious. - Mike said, always coldly – The Alpha can’t enter in this department. "

"But you could make an exception, Dr. Stamford. - The voice was amiable, but suggested that the owner would not have hesitated to become dangerous - After all, John and Sherlock lived together and had a stable relationship, before the doctor’s  kidnapping. "

Mike stared at the newcomer.

Elegantly dressed, he was leaning to a black umbrella.

The smile was affable, but his eyes were cold and calculating.

An Alpha.

And even dangerous.

"Rules are rules for all, Mr ...?" Mike insisted.

"Mycroft Holmes. - the elegant man said - Sherlock is my brother and John is his companion. Don’t ask me what Dr. Watson found in my brother, I've always asked myself. But they are together and you have no right to keep away Sherlock from his partner. "

"It is true. - Lestrade confirmed - John and Sherlock were together for months, before John was kidnapped.”

“I do not care it. - Mike repeated, stubborn - Until John will not wake up and do not tell me who he want to see, this Alpha will stay away from him. "

A young nurse joined them:

"I took the exams, doctor." She told Mike and handed some papers.

Dr. Stamford consulted them and turned pale.

"John concern? - Sherlock asked worried - What did the bastard to him?"

"He woke up." The nurse added.

"I’ll go to John. - Mike nodded - I'll talk and inform him that you are here. If he want to see you, I will let you go. "

"Thank you, Dr. Stamford. - Sherlock sighed resignedly - Please, tell John that I love him. "

"I have to question him." Lestrade interjected.

"Not now. – Mike said - First I have to talk to him. I will tell him your message, Mr. Holmes. "

Mike disappeared through the door.

Sherlock leaned against the wall, anxiously waiting, while Lestrade tried to reassure him:

"Mike is a great doctor. - He said – He will do everything to make John feel good. "

Mycroft watched the door close slowly.

Blue eyes became slits.

He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to Anthea:

 

[5:12] I want John’s medical records on my desk. MH

[5:13] As you wish. A

 

Anthea had been awakened by Mycroft a minute after he was being informed that John was freed in front of the Centre.

She was already fully dressed in the office, without even a hair out of place.

It took only few minutes to get what her boss wanted.

Came into office, she printed the received file, put the sheets in a folder and put it on Mycroft’s desk.

She had read the medical records and decided that Holmes would get some information while still in Centre.

 

 

Mike entered John’s room.

The lights were dim.

John smiled as he entered:

"Hello John, how are you feeling?" Mike asked, trying not to show his nervousness.

"Hello Mike. - John said with a whisper - I hurt everywhere. "

Mike took a chair and sat next to John.

He put a hand on his wrist and looked into his eyes with such pain:

"I'm so sorry for what that monster did you. - He whispered – It’s not right. You’ve already been through enough. It should not have happened to you too. "

"It was not so very different from ten years with Alpha, here at the Centre. - John sighed – It was more violent because there was no one to prevent him to be, but, for the rest, there was nothing that I had not already suffered. "

Mike looked away from John’s eyes.

They had grown up together.

He would do anything to spare him the pain.

"I have been impregnated, I have?" John asked, staring at the ceiling.

Mike winced slightly.

He must have known that John had realized.

"Yes." He said simply.

John swallowed.

He stared at the ceiling and nodded.

He cleared his throat a few times:

"How long exactly?" He asked hoarsely.

"Nine weeks. - Mike looked at the analysis that had brought him - You been impregnated immediately, as soon as you have been kidnapped. I'm surprised that you did not lose the baby, with all that you have suffered. "

John put his other hand on belly, stroking it with a smile.

"Nine weeks. - Repeated - he could be ... "

He did not finish.

Mike looked up on him.

"For amniocentesis and paternity tests have to wait a month, right?" John asked.

"At least. – Mike said - Now would be too dangerous for you and the baby. Even if …"

"Although?" John asked him.

"Do you really want to keep? - Mike asked - Do you really want to finish this pregnancy? I have to finish the exams, but could be risky. You may not survive the birth. "

"The child might be Sherlock’s." John muttered.

"How?" Mike asked, surprised.

"The day I was kidnapped, Sherlock and I made love. - John told Mike - The condom that Sherlock was wearing broke. I could have remained pregnant at the time. - John turned to Mike, with a desperate expression on his face - Why should it be Moriarty’s? Because it can’t be Sherlock’s? Why should I wait a child by an Alpha who raped me and not by the one, wonderful man I love with all my being? Do not you think it would be right that was Sherlock’s? That, this time, this child was the fruit of love? "

Mike did not know what to say.

He didn’t want to give false hopes to John.

"He's out here and wants to see you. - Mike told - He asked me to tell you he loves you. "

"Do not let him in. - John said, with panic in his voice - I don’t want him to see me like that. "

"All right, John, don’t panic. - Mike assured him - He will not go "

"Don’t tell him anything. - John took a Mike’s wrist – Don’t tell him of violence and child. Please."

"I will not do that. - Mike assured John – Don’t worry. I will not say anything. "

 

 

[5:31] Dr. Watson is pregnant. He is nine weeks. A

 

Mycroft read the message and did a quick calculation.

John had been impregnated at the beginning of the abduction.

It could have been Sherlock’s?

Despite the health risks of John, they had been so imprudent as not to take precautions?

Mycroft did not think it is possible.

Sherlock love John too much to put him in danger in this way.

 

[5:33] I want all the information possible about the pregnancy. MH

[5:34] They can’t do amniocentesis. Too early and too dangerous for the health of the doctor. A

[5:35] Signals that each update should be immediately sent to me. MH

[5:36] I had taken the liberty to ask the first shipment of medical records. A

[5:37] Always efficient. The news must not leak. MH

[5:38] Of course. The medical records at the Centre has already been changed. A

 

Mycroft put the phone in his pocket.

Dr. Stamford appeared in the doorway of the department Omega.

Sherlock approached him:

"Can I come in?" He asked and walked towards the door, without waiting for an answer to Mike.

Stamford grabbed his arm:

"No. - He stopped him with a firm voice - I gave John a sedative and he will sleep all day. "

Sherlock broke free from the grasp of Mike with a bang and looked furious:

"I can stay with him anyway!" He exclaimed angrily.

"No Alpha enters the department Omega. - Mike said - These are the rules. "

Sherlock turned to face Mike.

Several centimeters above him and his anger made him really threatening:

"Your stupid rules have passed John years of hell! - He growled - Let me go to him or I will pass over your dead body! "

"If you and John were married, you would have the right to be with him. - Mike said, without being intimidated - Since I am not aware that it is, or goes away by hook or I throw you out by crook. "

"Sherlock, listen him. - Intervened Mycroft, soothingly - Go home and sleep and come back tomorrow. You will see John. "

Mike was about to reply, but he saw the look of Mycroft’s face and decided to shut up.

Sherlock stared at his brother as if he had stabbed in the back:

"Never once you're on my side, aren’t you, Mycroft?" Said resentfully.

"Tomorrow you'll see John. - Promised Mycroft - Now go home. "

With one last look furious revolt to present, Sherlock turned around, twirling the long coat, and walked strode the corridor leading to the exit of the Centre.

"I apologize for my brother. – Mycroft said - Tomorrow, however, the council let him see Dr. Watson, even though he does not want. We will avoid all the trouble for all. "

Mycroft also walked down the hall to leave the Centre.

Mike and Greg were alone, in front of the entrance to the department Omega.

"I have to question him." Lestrade murmured.

"Tomorrow." Said Mike.

"John is fine? - Greg asked, sounding worried – Did the kidnapper rape him, didn’t he? "

Mike didn’t answer, but Lestrade didn’t need him to.

"Damn bastard. I'll take him and wring his neck. - He promised, with a lot of anger in his voice - I'll be back tomorrow. Take care of John. "

"As always. - Mike greeted him - See you tomorrow."

 

 

Tomorrow, in which everyone referred, arrived a few hours later.

Mike entered John’s room and found him standing, fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, surprised and angry.

"I have to turn away Sherlock from me. - John said - When I have done, I can think of this child. "

"John ..." Mike began, but the blond doctor looked at him with a sad smile.

"I have to protect him, Mike. - He whispered - I love him so much, but I have to make sure that Moriarty can’t use me against him. "

"Be careful, please. - Mike sighed - It's the only thing I ask of you. "

"I will." John promised.

He walked toward the secondary exit of the Centre.

He never looked around, but he knew that Sherlock was following him.

John knew him too well to believe he was really back to 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock was looking for a way to get to John’s room, when he saw him leave the Centre.

John took the subway and headed home to Lestrade.

He rang the doorbell and Lestrade opened the door:

"John ...?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Can I come in?" John asked, with a sad smile.

He had to hurry.

Sherlock would arrive in a few seconds and his plan was not to go awry.

"Please." Lestrade said, stepping aside and letting John.

He closed the door and turned to the doctor:

"How come you have already resigned from the Center? – He asked surprised - I thought Mike had you given a sedative to sleep and you would have been hospitalized for a few days, to make all necessary exams."

The bell rang again.

Lestrade turned to the door to answer it.

Sherlock stood in the doorway, looking very sullen.

"I know that John is here." He said and entered without asking permission.

The cold eyes of Sherlock rested on John and became furious.

John's hair was tousled, as if someone had disheveled as he kissed him.

A part of his shirt was untucked.

John looked embarrassed, as if he had been caught out.

Sherlock was so angry, did not notice Lestrade’s expression of surprise.

"John. - Sherlock greeted him coldly - What are you doing to Gavin? "

"I've had enough of Alpha. - John said, sounding resentful - You are only violent and possessive beasts. Greg, because he is called Greg, not Gavin, has always respected me and I decided to stay with him. Greg has agreed to take back me with him. I'll be moving here, today. "

Greg rolled his eyes, but recovered quickly control and did not say a word.

If John was saying that nonsense, there must be a good reason.

John, for his part, was counting on the fact that Sherlock’s jealousy for Greg not allow him to have the lucidity to read his emotions, as he usually did.

John's plan worked.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed, as well as the lips.

He was furious.

"I should have known you were lying to me when you told me that you and Gary are just friends. - Sherlock hissed - You were good at fooling me. You know yourself that it is not easy to make fun of me. Don’t worry, I will not harass you with my presence. You remains with your true love. "

He turned to leave, but stopped, staring Lestrade into his eyes with a mixture of pity and contempt:

"You know that you are not his lover. – he shooting, contemptuous, turned to Greg - I smell distinctly the smell of another Alpha on John. Evidently John has found an old lover, to the Centre. I pity you Gary, because you will not be enough for him . Have fun with the leftovers of others. "

Sherlock went out, slamming the door.

Greg turned to John, noting the glazed look and lost in nothing.

He dared not approach for fear that John would go to pieces.

 

 

A few minutes passed before John found the courage to speak:

"Thank you for supporting me. - He whispered huskily - I knew I could count on you. "

"What is happening, John?" Greg asked, worried.

John looked away from Greg’s eyes.

Knowing what had happened, maybe he would not have helped more.

But he had to be honest with him.

It was the only way he had to keep safe Sherlock.

"Moriarty raped me. - He revealed in a weak voice – I’m pregnant."

Lestrade held his breath.

He understood that John had been raped, but he did not imagine that John had been impregnated.

It could not be.

"Tell me that he is not Moriarty’s son." Almost he pleaded.

"I don’t know. – John said - This is why I have to turn away Sherlock from me. Moriarty would use me to hit Sherlock. Sherlock would force to do anything to protect me. I can’t let Sherlock don’t think lucidly, having to do with that monster. Only remaining cold, Sherlock will defeat Moriarty and he will bring him to justice. When Sherlock will have solved the case, then we can get back together. I will explain everything and Sherlock will understand. Sherlock and I shall raise our child and we will be happy. "

John kept saying the name of Sherlock as if it were a mantra that could convince him that he had made the right decision.

"Could it really be Sherlock’s son?" Lestrade asked.

"There is very little chance. - John muttered - Such is a few ... "

His head was spinning.

He was clinging to the impossible.

More time passed, more he thought about it, more he understood how his belief that the child was Sherlock’s was absurd.

"What will you do if the father was Moriarty? - Lestrade asked – Don’t want to keep him, right? "

"Omegas can’t have an abortion." John replied, automatically, as if he wasn’t talking about himself.

"Will you let the baby to him without a fight? - Greg insisted - Or will you legally bind to that monster? "

John’s’ look was desperate:

"I don’t know. - He whispered – I didn’t think about it. I can’t think other than Sherlock. "

It fell a tense silence and sadness.

Lestrade took the situation in his hands:

"You'll be with me. - He settled in a resolute tone - The guest room is large enough to put a cot for the baby. It is not necessary to decide everything now. We will adapt to what will happen. "

John gave him a small smile:

"You're a good friend Greg. - He muttered - I can never thank you enough. "

Greg’s heart sank in being called friend.

He wanted more from John.

It was not the right time, though.

It was never the right time for him.

He always had to settle for the role of friend.

He watched John’s pale and drawn face.

If that was what he needed, he was the one who would give him.

 

 

Sherlock left Lestrade’s apartment and returned to Baker Street.

He was furious.

He found Mycroft who waiting for him, and this gave him an excuse to blow off steam.

"What do you want, Mycroft? - He hissed – Don’t have any war to burst? "

He had taken off his coat and threw it on the couch, taking the violin and putting himself at the window, ready to produce the sounds he could make more strident.

"For today I have forbidden the outbreak of any war that was not caused by you. - the older brother said with a sigh - Anthea is preparing a small bag with personal items to take John. I guess he need clothes for moving to Inspector Lestrade. "

Sherlock turned to Mycroft.

If a look it could incinerate a person, it would remain only ashes from Mycroft.

"I guess you're intimately enjoying the fact that John went to Gavin! - Sherlock hissed furiously - You're about to tell me that the feelings are not an advantage, and that I should not waste my time with this small, ungrateful Omega, right? "

Mycroft had expected Sherlock’s reaction and didn’t be intimidated nor cause.

It took much more than the fury of his jealous brother to intimidate the icy Mycroft.

"You may not believe me, but I am convinced that John is the best thing that ever happened in your whole life. - he replied calmly - He has made you a better man, more serene and balanced ... "

"He has always preferred Gary to me! - Sherlock interrupted him - He never really wanted me. "

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out how his brother knew what was really happening to John.

Sherlock turned to the window and began to produce a series of unpleasant sounds with the violin.

A Mycroft remembered the times of the first lessons, when Sherlock was not yet a skilled violinist.

Evidently John had used Sherlock’s jealousy towards Lestrade to turn away him from himself

Sherlock did not suspect anything, but Mycroft was not amazed.

As he was intelligent, there were thinks so alien to the personality of his brother, that he would never have considered.

The rape was one of them.

Sherlock knew what men were cruel to other men, and that they could do abominable things, but he would never raped John and it was as if his mind refused the idea that someone else could do it.

So, Sherlock did not imagine in the least what John had spent in those two months.

For his part, John was protecting Sherlock from Moriarty.

It could only be so, but Mycroft had to talk to the doctor.

Anthea stood in the living room at that very moment:

"I finished preparing a small luggage to Dr. Watson. - She informed him – I will wait for you in the car."

Anthea down the stairs, chased by desperate sounds from Sherlock’s violin.

Mycroft decided to respect John’s will.

There would be time to inform Sherlock about the truth.

"I'll make sure John has his things. - he told him - If you ever need anything, you know where you can find me."

Sherlock ignored him completely.

He did not deign even to one of his sarcastic and sharp.

Mycroft looked at him a moment longer, before leaving.

He was worried.

The betrayal of John had really upset Sherlock, which would become even more unpredictable than usual.

 

 

John woke up and it took him a few minutes to figure out where he was.

The room and the bed were strangers.

Only for a few seconds feared to still be a prisoner of Moriarty, then remembered.

He was at Greg’s home.

He was safe.

He broke Sherlock’s heart.

He gasped.

He was dying inside.

It seemed that someone had taken away his heart.

John stared at the ceiling of the room, listening to the muffled sounds coming from the house and from the street.

The cars passing by.

Greg was moving in the kitchen, trying not to make noise.

He seemed to be preparing to eat.

John felt get the smell of food.

In fact, he was hungry.

He stroked his belly, almost without realizing it:

 _"Be Sherlock’s son."_  He prayed to himself.

He got up and reached Greg in the kitchen.

When he saw him come out of the room, Greg gave him a big smile:

"You're just in time! - he said cheerfully - I made scrambled eggs with a side of raw vegetables. Next sit. You have to eat for two."

The doorbell rang.

Greg looked at the door as if he could not believe his ears.

He was receiving more visits that one day then in the past month.

He opened the door and found Mycroft Holmes in front himself.

"I know that John is here. - the ice man began, with a smile - I would see him. I brought him some clothes. "

Lestrade did not budge from the entrance, blocking it completely.

His attitude was decidedly hostile:

"Let me also suitcase. - He said - I will deliver to John. Thanks for the thought."

He reached out.

Mycroft looked at his hand as if he were considering:

"Do you can tell John that I will accompany him to Bart's? - He asked in a gentle voice - I know he will have to talk to Dr. Fischer to resume service. He will need somewhere to live."

"John will live here. - Greg snapped, sounding hard - He does not need anything from you. "

John had approached silently and put his hand on Lestrade’s shoulder:

"It's all right, Greg. - he said in a quiet tone - I can handle Mycroft alone. "

Lestrade didn’t want to contradict John, but threw one last look menacing in Holmes, before stepping aside.

Mycroft smiled, as if he weren’t addressee of Inspector’s glare.

"Thanks for luggage. – John murmured - How's Sherlock? "

"Angry and jealous. - Mycroft replied with a smile - He'll get. Can I accompany you to Bart's? I think we need to talk. "

"I think so too. – John said - I support the suitcase in the room and I'll join you. "

"I wait for you. - Mycroft smiled - You know the car. I have men on the back. "

The latest information had been provided with a neutral tone, but implied that John could not escape Mycroft, who was determined to speak.

"I never expected to run anywhere." John sighed.

Mycroft nodded a greeting with his head and walked down the steps to go to the car that was waiting.

John closed the door.

"Does he know? - Greg asked, suspiciously - I speak of the child. "

"Is there something that Mycroft Holmes does not know or does not find out?" Asked John resigned.

 

 

When he reached the street, John found the black car parked at the door of Greg’s home.

Steven was waiting and opened the door:

"Good evening, Dr. Watson. – the bodyguard greeted him - I'm glad to see you are okay. "

"Good evening, Steven. - John said - I'm glad to see you me too. "

He got into car.

Mycroft, sitting in the back seat, greeted him with a smile.

"Good evening, John. - He began - Thank you for having accepted my invitation. "

"I get the impression that I could never refuse. - John said, trying not to sound angry - We speak now of the topic that interests you. "

"The child might be Sherlock’s?" Mycroft asked, sounding very sweet.

"Could. - John whispered - It's a long shot ... very remote ... although it might. "

"I imagined. - Mycroft said - You know that Sherlock will be looking for you. Now he is angry and he is doing overwhelmed by feelings that can’t handle, but he will calm down and he will want an explanation. "

"I hope the time spend to get answers. – John said - I don’t want Moriarty use me against him. "

"I understood that this was the reason why you had dismissed him. - Mycroft turned out - I want you to know you don’t have to go through this alone. You can count on me for anything. I will not say anything to Sherlock. I appreciate the fact that you're trying to protect my brother. "

"Thank you, Mycroft." John muttered.

For the rest of the way to Bart's, they were silent.

John looked at the buildings and the streets scroll before his eyes.

He wanted that time run so fast, so he have an answer to all his doubts.

They arrived at Bart's and the car stopped.

Steven got out to open the door for John.

"I'll send a car to pick you both to come to work and to return to Lestrade." Mycroft said, before John came down.

The doctor turned to ice man, looking surprised:

"It is not necessary. - He answered - I can take the subway. "

"I must insist. - Mycroft said with a smile - Even if you were not protecting my nephew, I have to take care of the companion of my little brother. Because you're part of the my family, John, if you are or you aren’t pregnant with a small Holmes, you are one of us and it is my duty, obligation and privilege to make sure that every member of my family are safe and protected. "

John was shocked and impressed by Mycroft’s words.

No one would ever expect that the ice man would get to say these things.

"Thank you. - He said with a grateful smile - I'll try not to cause too much inconvenience to your men. "

John got out.

Steven handed him a note:

"Step to take half an hour. - He explained - We will arrange for times that will make the next few days. This is my number. You can call me whenever you need it. I'll get there soon. "

"You are really very kind, Steven." John thanked him.

He went to Bart's, greeting the guard at the entrance.

Mycroft's car left only when they were sure that John was in the hospital.

 

 

When John got out of Mycroft, he did not notice the small, dark man who was watching him go to Bart's.

He did not see the evil grin paint on the lips of James Moriarty.

 _"Dear Johnny Boy left Sherlock._  - thought satisfied -  _The child in mine. Fine. This part of the plan went. Now, I have to do to put in place the second part. I will have my little Omega, with whom I can have fun and endlessly Sherlock will be a goner. I will have everything and he nothing. I will be alive and will possess John Watson, while Sherlock Holmes is just a dead man and despised by all. I will show that the side of the angels there are only men losers."_

 

Sherlock was playing the violin, standing at the window.

He had stopped producing cacophonous and jarring sounds.

The bow touched the strings and notes were the hot tears that could not get off the stony eyes of the consulting detective.

His mind was busy retracing every moment spent with John, he was desperate to understand because he lost him.

Now he was thinking with clarity, his heart knew that John had not betrayed him, not with Greg, but his mind could not find the thread to bring he back from him.

He was missing a piece and could not understand what had not noticed.

Mycroft was right.

The feelings were a disadvantage.

He was left overwhelmed by jealousy and rage had made a serious mistake.

He had done what ever accused John.

He had watched, but had not observed.

He had to remedy the mistake, so he understood what was going on with John and get him back home.

John and his blue eyes.

Sherlock's heart was still beating with a regular rhythm.

All that Sherlock wanted was startled by the changing color of John’s blue eyes.

And, one day, he knew that he would.

 


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John left Sherlock, who does not resign, while Moriarty's shadows carries out his plan to take revenge on Holmes and Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to a new chapter of my Omegaverse.  
> Thanks very much for kudos.  
> I know that it is difficult for you reading my translation.  
> I’m really sorry for mistakes and horrors.  
> Thank you very very much, because you are reading my story in spite of the bad translation.
> 
> Happy reading!

James Moriarty was a small man, thin, with blacks hair carefully combed and blacks eyes.

Deep blacks.

He had not had a happy childhood.

The father, perpetually unemployed and alcoholic, was widespread with him than with his wife.

"Show me that you are a real man! - he shout, with breath that smelled of poor alcohol - Look! You look like an Omega! You can’t be an Alpha. Not with this girly aspect that you find yourself! "

He dragged him to the Omega Centre several times causing him to undergo the analysis to show that Jim was not an Alpha, but only a miserable and accursed Omega.

The analysis, continually confirmed that James Moriarty was an Alpha.

"If you were an Omega would give me a job! – the father reproached – You need anything! "

At school he didn’t better.

All those tall, handsome and performing Alpha made him feel inadequate for his skinny looks.

This changed the day Carl Powers died.

Carl was an Alpha, lovely and successful.

Swimming champion, he was tall, with a lean physique and well proportioned, a pretty face and a smile for everyone.

The girls went crazy for him, even if he didn’t look them, because swimming and study were his whole world.

Carl was found in the pool.

On the morning of his find, in the language of the body of James Moriarty there was a noticeable change, that everyone noticed.

He was cocky and confident, as he had never been before.

What, however, that impressed everyone, was his gaze.

If the evil could have a look, it would be that of James Moriarty that morning.

Nobody tormented him most.

The boys and girls avoided him.

James was glad.

He understood the power of fear.

He knew, though, that to get what he wanted, didn’t have to explain who he was, inside.

He showed  himself to the world as a Beta, shy and vulnerable, but when he showed his true colors, all understood what was evil and vindictive.

He hated the Omegas most of Alphas.

His father had long taunted by comparing him to those beings weak, silly, ruled by their libido and ready to open their legs to be fuck from the first Alpha passing near them.

He had tried, unsuccessfully, to get one from the Omega Centre.

For some strange reason, they had always rejected.

This had increased his anger at the Omegas.

No one was to dare refuse James Moriarty.

He had created a work perfectly suited to his innate ability: he was the only consultant criminal in the world.

If someone wanted to commit a crime without being arrested, he had the solution.

Then one day, his path had crossed with that of another Alpha.

A man of his age, tall, dark, with blue eyes so light as to seem transparent and very intelligent.

James began to hate him at the same instant in which laid eyes on him.

Sherlock Holmes was the living representation of the perfect Alpha.

What he wasn’t.

In addition, Sherlock Holmes had an Omega all to himself, which play around and satisfy his cravings.

The hatred of James to his rival, who had the effrontery to call himself consulting detective and put a spoke in the wheel, had risen in proportion to the smile he saw on the lips of Sherlock Holmes when he looked at his small exclusive Omega .

It was for this reason that he had kidnapped John Watson.

With one brilliant move, he had taken his own pleasure, he impregnated an Omega and had avenged Sherlock Holmes.

He hadn’t just think the little Omega would largely shielded his beloved Alpha.

This, however, didn’t change his plans.

Sherlock Holmes would have fallen.

He would have had a long and painful fall.

And he would recover the small, sweet Omega, their child and he would cry until the day when he would bored him.

At that point, he would have succumbed to every Alpha that required him, day and night, until he was dead.

It was to this that James Moriarty was thinking as he listened to the overture of "Gazza Ladra", he smashed the armored glass of the exhibition hall of the Tower of London and he are clothed the Crown Jewels.

Because he was the King of the Alpha.

He would have shown it to the world destroying Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

**The fall**

 

The black car stopped at the home of Scotland Yard Inspector Lestrade, as it did every morning since John Watson had moved to live with him.

Sherlock, tucked around the corner of a house across the street, observed the bodyguard of Mycroft (Stan? Steward?) Get off and go to the doorbell.

Gavin opened the door and let him in.

Sherlock didn’t understand why Mycroft was protecting John.

The doctor was kidnapped from Moriarty, but had left Baker Street, then he should not be in danger.

Mycroft, however, never did anything without a reason.

Sherlock watched John and followed him because he loved him and wanted him to be safe, even if he had preferred Gary to him.

Mycroft’s reasons, instead, were dark, but Sherlock would never lowered, going to demand an explanation from his fat and intrusive brother.

The door closed.

He would wait until John came out and would follow up the work, as he did every day.

 

 

The doorbell rang.

Steven was right on time, as always.

Greg opened the door:

"Good morning, Steven, come as well. - he invited him with a smile - I'll offer you a coffee."

Steven Keller entered Inspector’s apartment, returning the smile:

"Dr. Watson is not ready this morning?"

Greg poured him a cup of coffee:

"He would have been ready, if he hadn’t had to run to the bathroom to throw up." He said.

Just then a door opened and John came out.

"Good morning, Steven. - he greeted with a small smile - Excuse me if I'm doing the wait. "

Keller watched the doctor with a critical eye, as he sipped coffee:

"Fortunately, we have to go to the Centre. - He said – You are really very pale. Can I help you? "

"You can’t do anything, thanks. - John sighed - I'm just morning sickness. They should end in the second quarter. At least I hope."

"Maybe you should stay home from work for some time.” Greg said.

"I'm just pregnant, not sick. – John snorted - I can do my job without any problems. Also, I make the autopsy! My patients certainly can’t complain about anything. "

"You could arrange a suitable for a short-time. - Greg insisted - It would not hurt some if you rest a little more. "

"What am I supposed to do, according to you, Greg? - John snapped, angrily - I should lock me in the house and not move again until the baby is born? Keep the house clean and prepare meals, waiting for you to come back from work? Hmm? "

Greg looked down, uncomfortable.

He didn’t want to argue with John, but he thought he was not good and he just wanted to protect him.

John noticed Greg’s expression and took his nose with two fingers, closing his eyes:

"Sorry, Greg, I'm sorry to have been rude to you. - He whispered - You're hosting me and I will attack you. I know you're worried about me and I appreciate it, but, really Greg, the nausea of the first trimester is normal. I'm fine."

"If you're sure." Lestrade said, looking into his eyes, but not at all convinced.

"However, the control of today will also feature Mr. Holmes." Steven informed them.

"Sherlock is the Centre?" Asked John, stiffening.

"No, Sherlock. - Keller specified - I'm talking about Mycroft Holmes. "

John began to breathe normally:

"Mycroft, of course, that stupid. - He sighed - Definitely I’m out of phase. "

Greg was about to say something, but his cell phone rang.

It was Scotland Yard.

"Lestrade." Replied.

He listened for a moment, then rushed to take his jacket:

"I'll be right."

He closed the call and turned to John:

"Someone attacked the Tower of London."

He was leaving, when the phone rang again:

"I'm coming!" Said Lestrade, irritated.

He listened for a few more seconds, paralyzed.

When he hung up the phone, he had an amazed expression on his face:

"Someone attacked the Bank of England and there are problems in Pentonville prison."

"It is not possible. – Steven said – Those are the structures with the best defenses in England! "

"Yet it is so. - Greg whispered - I have to go. "

He rushed out the door, headed to work.

Steven looked at John:

"Can we go?" He asked.

"Let's go." John agreed, puzzled.

 

 

Sherlock saw Lestrade rushed to his car.

He wondered if he would soon played his phone to a request for advice.

He was not sure that would have given it to him.

Seconds later, John left the house with Steven.

Sherlock stopped a taxi:

"Follow that car black." Ordered the driver.

"It looks like a James Bond movie," said the taxi driver, with enthusiasm, and began to follow the black limousine.

Strangely they went toward Bart's, but headed to Omega Centre.

Sherlock was concerned immediately.

If they were here, it meant that John was sick.

The limousine was passed by the guards at the gate.

Sherlock paid the taxi and set off at the entrance, with a firm step.

"Good morning Sir. Documents and reason for the visit." One of the soldiers asked him.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and I’m here for Dr. Watson." The consulting detective answered.

The other military saw a list and nodded negative to his colleague:

"I'm sorry, Mr. Holmes, but you are on the list of unwanted people. – the guard told him in professional tone - I can’t let go. "

"What ..." Sherlock was starting to protest, when it got another black car.

The rear window is lowered and Mycroft turned to Sherlock a wry smile:

"Problems, dear brother?"

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked, irritably.

"I maintain cordial relations with Dr. Watson and the Omega Centre, unlike you. - Mycroft replied - Get in the car. You'll come with me. "

"Sir ..." the military was about to protest, but he saw the harden look in Mycroft’s eyes.

"I'll take the responsibility to get my brother in the Centre. - the older Holmes Interrupted the soldier - You will have no problems. "

Sherlock hesitated to accept the invitation of Mycroft.

He didn’t want to be indebted to his brother.

At the same time, it would not be able to enter easily, without his help.

The older Holmes saw the brother’s hesitation and smiled kindly:

"If you don’t want to see John, I may as well go." He said, beginning to pick up window.

"All right, I come!" Sherlock said, quickly.

To hell with Mycroft and what could ask in return.

He wanted to see John and make sure he was okay.

 

 

During the short ride between the checkpoint and the Centre, Sherlock and Mycroft didn’t talk.

Sherlock was desperately looking for the right words to say to John to get him to go back to Baker Street with him.

Sherlock had always been difficult to interact with the rest of humanity, but he had never been with John.

It was as if John saw and understood Sherlock at levels that others didn’t reach.

John went beyond the meaning of words, even when they could be mistaken for insults.

Now, however, Sherlock was afraid of not being able to understand to John how much he loved him and how important he was in his life.

They went to the Centre and found the Mycroft’s bodyguard waiting in front of a door.

"Steven. - Mycroft greeted him - Dr. Watson is already with Dr. Stamford? "

Keller looked at Sherlock with surprise and sympathy, but didn’t ask questions about his presence:

"They're making the examinations." He answered vaguely.

Mike appeared from a door and stood staring at Sherlock:

"What is  ** _he_**  doing here?" He asked bluntly.

"He wants to talk to John." Retorted Mycroft, affably.

"I don’t think this is right." Mike hissed.

A door opened and John came out, pressing a small circle of cotton on bare arm.

He froze in the doorway, watching the people who were waiting for him.

"Good morning, John. - Mycroft greeted him, cheerful - I brought you a surprise ... "

It was interrupted by a series of phones that started playing.

They were messages from Lestrade and direct the brothers Holmes and John.

 

[11:32] We have arrested Moriarty. He's behind the assault on the Tower of London, the Bank of England and the problems in Pentonville. GL

 

John winced, visibly shaken by the news, while Sherlock was incredulous.

Mycroft observed the doctor and his brother, trying to figure out what was the best move to make.

"I must go to Gary and help him fit Moriarty. - Sherlock said - It is strange that he got caught. He must have something in mind. "

"Go ahead. – John said - I was pleased to see you. Be careful."

Sherlock stared at John.

There was a hint of sadness in his eyes ocean color.

Sherlock could not understand what was due.

"He will not hurt you more. - he reassured him - I'll make sure he does not leave more than prison. "

John smiled.

Sherlock's heart increased the beats.

He reached out, took the neck of John and approached their faces.

John opened his mouth and let in Sherlock’s tongue, in a desperate and melancholy kiss.

When they parted, Sherlock smiled and leaned his forehead to that of John:

"Back home. - He whispered - Come back to me. I love you. I miss you so much that I can’t breathe. "

John swallowed hard a few times.

He wanted to tell Sherlock about the baby, he wanted to go back to Baker Street and spend the night in his arms, making love with him and confesses that without  ** _his_**  wonderful Alpha felt lost.

James Moriarty, however, was still a threat.

John thought he had been taken way too simple.

He feared the evil he saw in the eyes of the man in the two months he had been his prisoner.

"I can’t." He whispered so softly that only Sherlock heard him.

With a gesture of annoyance, Sherlock left the neck of John:

"Then go to Gavin and be happy with him! - He snapped, sounding poisonous - I don’t need you. "

He turned and walked out of the Centre, not looking back.

Without noticing the wound that was bleeding from John’s heart.

 

 

Mycroft followed the theatrical release of his younger brother with dismay.

He had hoped for a better result.

For John.

For Sherlock.

Evidently the fate, or whoever, had other plans in mind.

He looked John and saw how that meeting as he had upset.

"It’ll get over, John. - he reassured him – When Sherlock will know all, he will fall down at your feet and beg your forgiveness. "

"I don’t think it will go well, but thanks for the encouragement." John smiled.

"We want to make the visit?" Mycroft asked.

"Do not you go away? - John asked, surprised – Do not you going to Moriarty? "

"Now there are too many. – Holmes said with a smile - You are here alone and you need me. "

John nodded.

He was really grateful.

No one would ever expect that Mycroft would take such good care of him, even without the assurance that the baby was Sherlock’s.

Mike was watching the interaction between John and Mycroft.

He was surprised by the fact that John seemed to relax, as if the proximity of Mycroft was reassuring.

"Let him come, too." Intervened, concerned.

It was rare to see an Alpha and an Omega interact almost normally.

Mike was always looking for a starting point that would allow him to fight against the law on Omegas.

Studying John and Mycroft could help him get that was finally changed.

It would have been much better to observe John and Sherlock, because Mike was sure that their love would convince anyone that the Alpha and the Omegas could have normal relationships, unlike what everyone believed.

However, John was stubborn about whether to keep away from himself the consulting detective, thinking to protect him, so he had to settle for studying John and Mycroft.

Arrived in the studio, Mike made John lie down on the bed, he discovered the abdomen and covered with gel.

John stiffened in contact with the material cold, but it was only a moment.

"We do the first ultrasound to baby incoming. - Mike said, with a smile - Let's see if he's all right. "

He began to move the ultrasound on abdomen and an image appeared on the screen.

There was a little being inside of a liquid in a tunnel.

"Are he all right?" John asked, anxious.

Mycroft took a John’s hand, who calmed down.

Mike had noticed the scene and confirmed that there was a much deeper relationship between Alpha and Omega of what they had seen so far.

Moreover, there were no really couples Alphas and Omegas.

Their reports were done only at the Centre and were unnatural.

Once you get in the outside world, the Omegas avoided the Alphas.

"The baby is fine. - Stamford confirmed - We feel the heart. "

It came out from the apparatus a smooth  and strong sound of a heart beating.

"Feel that heart my little Sherlock!" John exclaimed with joy.

Mike and Mycroft exchanged a worried look.

It was still too early to amniocentesis and DNA testing.

The child could have been Sherlock’s, but the odds were very few.

They didn’t bother them that John was sure that the baby was a little boy, but the fact that he was convinced that the baby was the son of Sherlock.

If tests had been told the contrary, it would be a massive blow for the blond doctor.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes." Mycroft whispered.

"How?" John asked, confused.

"My brother's name is William Sherlock Scott. - Mycroft repeated - Nothing will make me more pleasure that you give the name of my brother to your son, but ... John ... remember that ... "

"I know. – John interrupted, abruptly - I know. He could be Moriarty’s. I know you're worried about me, Mycroft, and you don’t want to see me suffer. I know that the probability that the baby is Sherlock’s are against me, but ... I don’t know how to explain it, Mycroft ... I feel ... I  ** _know_**  that this baby is Sherlock’s. "

The tone of John was so strong and sure, that neither Mike nor Mycroft had the heart to contradict him.

They decided to let the matter drop.

 

 

They would have faced when they had the response of the DNA testing.

Sherlock, meanwhile, had returned to Baker Street.

He was furious.

He did not care that Moriarty had been captured.

John rejected him again.

It was all he knew.

He didn’t even try to assess why his brother was taking so much care of his Omega.

He knew Mycroft was not interested in a sexual relationship with John, so he didn’t see him as a rival.

Perhaps even Mycroft thought that they ought to get back together and was trying to convince John to go back on his decisions.

Yet, he was convinced that continued to escape something important.

John had responded to his kiss with the same passion and his own zeal.

John loved him!

Why he continued to reject it?

Sherlock took the violin and played.

He rang long.

He rang throughout the night.

The melodies coming out of his violin were poignant and desperate.

They reflected the pain he felt in his heart.

 

 

The next morning John and Greg were in the kitchen and were preparing breakfast.

John would be home, because Mike had prescribed a week of rest, given that the results of the exams had not gone too well.

"Moriarty will be processed immediately. - Greg was saying - Sherlock will call to testify against him, as an expert of his behavior. "

"Sherlock? - John repeated with apprehension - He is not suitable to testify in court. He will make everyone feel stupid and get into trouble. You should talk to the prosecutor and explain how it should behave with Sherlock, so all is well. In addition, may you ask the favor to let me testify behind closed doors? I don’t want Sherlock hear my testimony. "

Greg looked away from John, starting to fiddle with pots and dishes.

John looked at him puzzled, for a few minutes.

"What don’t you want to say to me?" He asked with a sigh.

Greg cleared his throat:

"The prosecution will not call you to the witness stand." He said in one breath.

John's heart missed a beat:

"Why not ... – he stopped, paralyzed by a sudden revelation - He knows I'm an Omega!"

Greg continued to avoid John’s gaze:

"We could not keep him in ignorance of this fact. - He said more and more embarrassed - You know that the defense should be informed of everything that could help exonerate the accused, so I had to inform the prosecutor of the fact that you're an Omega and you have regular cycles of heat. "

"And how will he do condemn Moriarty for what he did if I don’t testify?" John asked, more and more angry.

Greg finally found the courage to look at John in the eyes:

"James Moriarty wasn’t accused of any crimes perpetrated your damage. - He said in a faint voice - The magistrate thinks that they have been prosecuted enough accusations and enter what, presumably, has done to you, would be detrimental to his own conduct. "

John stared at him for a few seconds to open mouth, then exploded:

"PRESUMABLY?! - He repeated, as if it were a dirty word - THE MAN KIDNAPPED AND RAPE ME AND WILL NOT BE CONSIDERED FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE JUST BECAUSE I AM AN OMEGA? YOUR FRIEND MAGISTRATE KNOWS THAT THE LAW ON OMEGAS ACKNOWLEDGE THE CRIME OF RAPE ?! "

"He's not my friend. - Greg defended, his tone patient – And he knows the law on Omegas, but also knows that no jury has ever convicted a Alpha who had abused an Omega during the cycle heats. You know yourself how difficult it is to prove that Omega is not consenting ... "

"I WAS NOT CONSENT! - shout John - I HAVE ALWAYS SAID NO! "

"It's your word against his. - Greg pointed out, more and more uncomfortable - I believe you, you know, but the others ... "

"For the others I’m just a miserable Omega, a natural whore who asks only to be raped from the first Alpha he meets. A sex slave who does not know and can’t say no. - The voice was so tired, that it seemed that John had lost all strength and all will to fight - It will never change, right? No Alpha and no Beta will understand that we Omegas can control us, during the heat cycles, we can do without the unbridled sex and that we can decide who we want to be. None of you will never understand that we are not so different from you and it will benefit more and to make us what we want. "

Greg did not know what to say.

He knew that John wasn’t angry with him, but had let him down and did not have a way to fix it.

John went to his room.

He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling and stroking the abdomen.

"Be Sherlock’s son, please. - He muttered - Show me that justice and love exist. "

John was aware that he was being loaded that little unborn many expectations, but he needed to believe that the future would be wonderful, not to let die.

 

 

The morning in that Sherlock  testified  in court, John had to return to the Centre, to make other examinations.

John decided to send a message to Sherlock.

They had not seen, after the last meeting at the Centre, and he did not know how he would react, but he wanted to let him know he was close.

 

[8:20] How are you? Are you nervous? JW

 

Sherlock was surprised by John’s message.

As he was enraged by his refusal to return home, he loved him too much to stay mad at him for very long.

He understood that John had to have a reason for not wanting to be with him and decided that he expected his beloved Omega to reveal this.

Because Sherlock was convinced that everything would be put in place.

 

[8.21] I'm fine. Why should I be nervous? SH

 

John was happy that Sherlock had answered and smiled.

Sherlock was just not to be nervous, and wonder why he ever be.

Happy to talk to him, if only for the messages through, John continued to write to him.

 

[8:24] For the testimony. JW

[8:28] I will only say how things stand. SH

[8:45] Try to be kind. Remember that you are in court. Don’t look too smart. JW

[8:46] I'm smart. It is not my fault if others are stupid. SH

 

John sighed.

Even this was typical of Sherlock.

He knew that the consulting detective didn’t want to  ** _really_**  insult people, the fact was that always ended up offending everyone, with his comments and his remarks acid and direct.

 

[8:59] Please don’t get in trouble. Do it for me. JW

[9:00] If you come home. SH

 

John didn’t answer.

He had arrived at the Centre and had stripped, leaving the cell phone in his jacket.

He didn’t see Sherlock’s message until he had finished the visits and examinations that Mike had submitted.

Mycroft was always with him.

John was reassured by Mycroft’s presence during visits.

It was a strange feeling.

He felt that both he and his baby were protected and safe.

It was an emotion almost primordial and unknown, but very pleasant.

"The tests are going better. - Mike told him with a smile - If you will be good again next time, we will do amniocentesis and DNA testing. "

"Fine! – John Rejoiced - Good news at last. Now I try to understand how things went deposition Sherlock in court. "

Mycroft put the phone in his pocket, really annoyed:

"Not well, unfortunately. - He sighed - Sherlock was arrested for contempt of court. "

"We have to get him released," John said, worried.

"I'll go. - Mycroft promised - Now begins to look that you're pregnant. "

John looked abdomen and caressed:

"You're right." He agreed wistfully.

"Unless you want to talk finally with Sherlock of what is happening." Mycroft urged.

John looked into his eyes.

"Not until I know who the father is." He repeated stubborn.

Mycroft nodded:

"As you like."

 

 

In court, James Moriarty was pleased with the way things were going.

He hoped that Sherlock proves irritating and annoying and, to his delight, the consulting detective had managed to be offensive to the court and to the prosecutor beyond all his expectations.

However, he had one last move to make and played his card when he went on the witness stand, where he appeared as being more helpless and afraid that existed on Earth.

He seemed shy, vulnerable and malleable as a soft metal:

"I ... do not know what you're accusing me ... I ... I ... my real name is Richard Brooks ... I'm an actor ... Sherlock Holmes paid me to play the part of the terrible criminal mind, but I'm just an actor ... you really ... please, believe me ... he asked me to pretend to be James Moriarty and told me how to fuck his Omega ... please ... I ... I am a victim ... my name is Richard Brooks ... controlled ... Sherlock Holmes is not a real genius  ... he organized all the shots that I blamed ... he did it to convince everyone to be a genius, but  ** _he_**  is the true criminal mind ... I am one of his pawn ... protect me from him, please! Do not let he destroy me! "

Judge, magistrate and police officers were interdicted.

The session was updated and a furious magistrate forced the police to investigate on Richard Brooks.

The checks turned out that the man was telling the truth.

When Sherlock got out of prison, he was surrounded by journalists asking explanations.

 

 

The next morning, the newspapers devoted front pages to the news that James Moriarty never existed, that Richard Brooks had been cleared of all charges and released, with apologies by the Judiciary of the Crown, and that Sherlock Holmes was nothing that a cheat and a crook.

John read the newspaper accounts horrified.

"Tell me you do not believe a single word uttered by that bastard in court!" He exclaimed, turning to Greg.

"Of course I do not believe him. - Lestrade snapped - I realized that he was lying in the instant in which he said that Sherlock told him to rape you. If there's  ** _one_**  thing I know for sure on Sherlock, it is that he would share you with anybody. I don’t know how  I’m alive, because you left him to come and live with me. "

"He knows we're friends. – John said - A part of him realized that something is wrong, but does not understand what it is. How can we help? "

"I don’t know. - Greg sighed - The magistrate wants him in jail, but Sherlock has disappeared. "

"You're chasing?" John asked, sounding shocked.

"Better that I should take him, rather than one of those who made fun of, don’t you think?" Greg said, with a resigned sigh.

John nodded and went to his room.

 

[09.25] Are you okay? Where are you? How can I help you? JW

 

[9:38] I don’t believe a word of what the newspapers. JW

 

[9:52] Do you remember? I believe in you. Always. JW

 

[10:01] I love you. JW

 

[10:14] I know you think I'm guarded. Just tell me you're okay. JW

 

 

[10:36] Have you heard of Sherlock? He got in touch with you? JW

[10:37] I'm the last person that Sherlock would get in touch in case of troubles. I'm sure he's okay. MH

 

[10:45] If contact you, you'd tell me? JW

[10:46] For your safety, don’t. MH

 

 

[11.04] Just tell me if he's okay. JW

[11:06] I am sure that it is safe. MH

 

 

[12:00] Bart's. Roof. Immediately. SH

 

 

Sherlock left Molly’s office without a moment of hesitation.

He had made an appointment to Moriarty on the roof of Bart's to put an end to their challenge.

He could rehabilitate his name and regain John.

All it would be well.

It was a gray day.

The sun was struggling to go through a blanket of clouds and dense gray.

It was windy on the roof of Bart's.

A wind coming from the east.

The hem of the coat of Sherlock moved to the rhythm of flurries.

The door to the terrace opened slowly, as if those who were opening, hesitating to do so.

The door sprang a head of blond hair that Sherlock immediately recognized.

"What are you doing here, John?" Sherlock asked shocked.

He watched John and noticed that it was lightly greased, compared to a few days before.

"Are you okay?" John asked, with a sigh of relief.

"Of course I'm fine. - Sherlock replied, sounding more annoyed than he would have wanted – You should not be here. I don’t know how you found me, but now get out! "

John was shocked by the behavior of Sherlock.

"Don’t scold him. - Said a disagreeable voice, coming from somewhere in the terrace - I sent him a message into believing I’m you. Did you see how he run here, our little Omega? "

From behind one of the towers appeared Moriarty.

He was wearing a beige dress well made, very couture.

He put next to John, while Sherlock was near the low wall of the terrace.

"Are not you glad he is here?" Moriarty asked, sweetly.

He even closer to John and sniffed the smell, closing his eyes and smiling happy.

John stiffened and clenched his fists, while Sherlock’s jaw tightened:

"What do you want from us?" Sherlock hissed.

"Oh, dear Sherlock, you feel this smell? - Moriarty replied, sounding sweet - Want to know what it is? It's the smell of an Omega who is expecting a baby. A baby Alpha.  ** _MY_**  baby Alpha! "

There was something evil even in Moriarty's voice in the joy with which he announced the news.

John and Sherlock looked into their eyes.

Eyes transparent ice stared into those deep blue of John.

Sherlock finally put together all the pieces that were missing.

"Little John in heat is a real love, don’t you think? - Moriarty crooned happily - I have  ** _begged_**  to have sex with him. I tried to resist, but he prayed and wept, asking me to join him and make him feel good. What could I do but oblige? Little John told me that with me it was the best sex of his life. I believed him, of course. Sherlock ... Sherlock ... what a disappointment that you have been! He could not meet even a sex slave as your little Omega. I had to ensure  ** _I_**  really enjoy doing it! "

"IT'S NOT TRUE! - John shouted, desperate – Didn’t believe him, Sherlock, please. I didn’t want ... "

"Don’t really you want me? – James mocked - Yet you're taking  ** _MY_**  son! "

"You still have not told me what you want from me!" Sherlock interjected, with a snarl.

He wanted to remove Moriarty from John.

"Oh, but it's very simple. - James said with a tone of surprise - I'll tell you what to write in the newspapers tomorrow. Let's see. Ummmm - he focused and began to declaim -  _The trickster has not stood the shame of being discovered and killed himself_  ! "

"NO!" John’s cry came out muffled from his throat.

"Oh yes. - Moriarty said, coldly and evil - He will, for saving Mrs. Hudson and his parents. I told you that I have snipers on them? If you don’t throw yourself under, they will kill the only people that you care about. Ah, don’t worry about the little Omega. I'll take care of him is that of my son. We'll have so much, true Johnny dear? As we have already done. "

Moriarty approached Sherlock, who looked over the edge.

"Don’t do, Sherlock. - John begged - There's something I have to tell you ... "

"Do you think I care about that little stupid Omega?" Sherlock asked, mockingly.

Moriarty stared at him in amazement.

"Are you trying to make fun of me, Sherlock? - James asked suspiciously - Do you really able to deceive me? "

"Of Mrs. Hudson and my parents I care much, but the little bitch Omega, what do I care? – Sherlock repeated - Now, then, I know that you have used him as you like ... I mean, imagine the groans and sighs that he did while you fucked him."

"Sherlock ..." John's voice was full of pain and disbelief.

Sherlock ignored him, focusing on Moriarty.

No one noticed that Mycroft had arrived on the terrace and stood just inside the doorway.

“Tell me, James, - Sherlock continued in a confidential tone – he have asked you too to be faster and hurt him? It’s something he loves and begs for. At least he used to say to me, who I’m an Alpha. You, are you sure to be an Alfa, because, by eye, seems barely a Beta. "

"It's not true! - Moriarty was furious - I AM AN ALFA SMARTER YOU! "

Moriarty lunged toward Sherlock, with all the fury he felt within himself.

Sherlock grabbed him and jumped over the wall of the terrace.

In the vacuum.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The cry of John filled the air.

Sherlock had left him one last smile, before launching, moving his lips in a silent:

"I love you."

John understood that Sherlock had committed suicide, dragging Moriarty to save him, Mrs. Hudson and his parents.

John wanted to run toward the wall, when Mycroft grabbed his neck and injected a powerful sedative.

John went limp in Mycroft’s arms.

"Sherlock." It was the last thing he muttered, before falling into the benevolent arms of Morpheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be published on Friday.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock died.  
> John has to go it alone.  
> Or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I’m here again!  
> I finished the translation sooner than I thought.  
> Thanks to whoever is reading  
> Handkerchiefs ready?  
> Happy reading!

 

 

If someone had asked Mycroft Holmes what he did in life, he would have answered that he occupied a place of lesser importance within the British government.

If someone had asked the same question to his brother Sherlock, he would have heard as Mycroft WAS the British government.

If someone had asked the British people who were Mycroft Holmes, you would feel reply:

"Thing? Microsoft is not a Windows program? "

Yet, Mycroft Holmes, to be a man unknown to most, was a man feared and respected by men and women of power, much more known about him.

Mycroft Holmes was a shadow, moving between the dark areas of daily life.

He was a man who knew many secrets and he was taking important and difficult decisions, every day.

Mycroft Holmes was a controlled man, who never showed his feelings.

Many who knew him considered him a man of ice.

He himself often said that feelings were only a weakness, a disadvantage, a weapon in the hands of the enemy.

Yet he loved his younger brother and, therefore, felt affection and respect for John Watson, the Omega with which his brother was in love, reciprocated.

He would never understand how it was possible that two men so different they were so attached, but had seen the positive effect that John Watson had on Sherlock and he had stopped asking questions.

Now, he had become his duty, honor and responsibility to take care of Dr. John Watson, even though he had left Sherlock, breaking his heart.

Mycroft Holmes was the ice man, who knew the secrets of all, and he acted accordingly.

He was the man who decided what to say and what not to say.

To which questions to answer and which to ignore.

What truths reveal and what to conceal, lying or omitting the information possessed.

Mycroft Holmes was unknown to most people, but he was important, for Sherlock and John, because he took care of them, even though they really didn’t know how far he would protect them.

**Aftermath**

 

 

John woke up, slowly recovering consciousness of the world around him, but without understanding where he was.

He felt two distant voices whispering.

"Sherlock?" John called.

The man who came first in the field of John’s vision, was not Sherlock.

Gray hair and blacks eyes were those of Gregory Lestrade.

"Sherlock?" John repeated.

It was hard to talk.

"I'm sorry. - Greg replied sadly - I'm so sorry, John. "

Suddenly, in John’s mind it showed that the memory of Sherlock grabbed Moriarty and they threw down from the terrace of Bart's.

The lips which articulated "I love you." without using the word, but only the eyes and that smile that always reserved only to him, that made him feel as if he were the most important person in the universe.

The memory struck John as a violent punch in the stomach.

"NO!" He shouted.

Greg looked.

He was so desperate that almost was not breathing:

"Sherlock ... is alive, right?"

Greg looked away.

Mike took John’s pulse, on the other side:

"No. - he replied with tenderness - Sherlock died instantly. And even Moriarty. "

John didn’t want to understand what was said.

The door opened.

The first thing he touch was the smell of the person who had entered.

John looked up, smiling happily:

"Sherlock! They were telling me that ... "

John froze.

The smile faded from his face.

It was only Mycroft.

"Where is Sherlock?" John asked to the older Holmes.

Mycroft looked at Mike and Greg questioningly.

"We told. - Greg answered the silent question - John does not want to accept it. "

Mycroft nodded.

He approached the bed.

"I'm sorry, John, but my brother is dead."

John held his breath.

He wanted to die too.

He could not live without Sherlock.

"I need to talk." Mycroft said.

John didn’t react.

Mycroft touched his hand gently.

"John, I need your attention."

John tried to focus on Mycroft.

"Because I'm alive and Sherlock died? - He asked in a tone of despair - Someone attacked me on the terrace of Bart's. Why didn’t they kill me? Where were  **you?**  You had to protect Sherlock! He was **_your brother!_**  You told me that it is your duty and privilege to take care and keep safe the members of your family. How could you let that Sherlock was accused and defamed by a bastard like Moriarty? Why didn’t you have helped to clear his name? Where were  **you**  when he threw from the roof of Bart's, to protect the people he loved? WHERE WERE YOU, MYCROFT! "

"John, calm down. - Mike interjected in a low voice – It’s not good for you struggle like that. "

"Sherlock and I have always had a complicated relationship, John. - Mycroft replied calmly – He didn’t ever let me help him. He felt that asking for help was a demonstration of weakness. When I found out what was going on, I arrived on the roof of Bart's just in time to save you from man of Moriarty that sedated you. Moriarty had evidently decided to kidnap you again. I failed to prevent Sherlock jump. Don’t you think I would do anything to save my brother? "

Mycroft’s tone was thinly veiled pain.

There was no hatred or rancor, against John.

A hush fell on the room of pain.

Mycroft let a few minutes, then spoke:

"John ... the baby ... is not Moriarty’s … is Sherlock's son."

Mycroft expected a reaction from John.

He waited a few minutes.

The look on John's face changed completely.

A light went on in his eyes and Mycroft knew that John had understood what he had said.

"Are you sure?" The hope in John’s voice was huge.

"While you were unconscious, we will undergo amniocentesis to determine the health of the fetus. – Mycroft answered - I did run the paternity test, while we are waiting for the DNA, but there is no doubt: the baby is a male and is Sherlock’s son."

John stroked his belly.

The child was Sherlock’s son!

A small miracle.

He remembered the condom broke.

This small miracle would be absolutely conceived.

And being born.

He had resisted the violence of Moriarty.

He would have been strong.

Sherlock’s son.

A reason to live.

To keep breathing.

"John." Mycroft was still, he was trying to get his attention.

John paled.

He and Sherlock were not married.

In this case, the family of Alpha had any rights over the child and could rule out the Omega.

Mycroft, as next of kin, he could claim the child himself.

The only solution that Omega had to stay with his son, was to marry the next of kin Alpha which was waiting for the baby.

It was the law.

John stared Mycroft, aghast:

"Please don’t  take this child away from me. - he pleaded, almost - I'll do anything to be with him. I can marry you, if you want it. Anything …"

"John, don’t have to do anything. - Mycroft assured him, with a smile - I will not claim the baby or force you to join me. I just want you to know that the baby is Sherlock’s son and not Moriarty’s. No one will separate you from him. I will ensure that he is recognized as Holmes, but you'll be to raise the baby, I will not allow you to be separated. I will help in any way that you feel is useful, I will always be there for you and for him. "

John was relieved.

He shook hands Mycroft:

"Thank you." He said in a whisper.

Mike cleared his throat.

John looked at him.

He looked angry.

"What's wrong?" John asked confused.

Mike was to answer:

"From the analysis to which you have been subjected it showed that this is a high-risk pregnancy. - He paused – It isn’t the baby to be in danger, but yourself. Because of all the stress that you have been subjected, your condition is serious. The chance you will not survive childbirth are very high. "

"I can’t have an abortion." John said.

"I know the law on Omegas. – Mycroft said - Though, there are many ways to get around it. Your life is precious, John. "

"This baby is Sherlock’s son. – John’s tone was determined and resolute – He will be born in five months. "

"John ..." Mycroft sighed.

"Don’t groped to change my mind, Mycroft. - John stopped him – You just be wasting your breath. "

Mike, Greg and Mycroft exchanged worried glances.

They knew that John would not come back on his decision.

They hoped that they would never repent of having been honest with him about who was the father of the child that John was carrying.

 

 

Mycroft left the Omega Centre when John was asleep, agreeing with Greg and Mike for alternation next to him, when the doctor had awakened.

Arriving home, he went down to the basement, where, behind a hidden door, there was a room exquisitely furnished and equipped with every comfort.

Sherlock was waiting in the secret chamber, impatient and anxious:

"How is John?" He asked, even before Mycroft end to open the door.

"John is fine. - the older Holmes said - Of course he is destroyed by your death, but will force. Stamford, Lestrade and I will take care of him. "

"Lestrade? - Sherlock snapped – Will you leave that he is so close to John? "

Mycroft sighed.

Sherlock’s jealousy towards Scotland Yard inspector was definitely absurd:

"You know that John is pregnant. - He said -  He will need a Beta for cycles ... "

"AND HAVE YOU DECIDED WHICH IS GARY?" Cried Sherlock.

"Apart from the fact that his name is Greg, - said Mycroft, angry - after what Moriarty did to him, would you really think John was forced to have sex with a stranger?"

"You had to convince him to have an abortion." Sherlock snorted annoyed.

"I did not succeed. – Mycroft hissed - You know how John is stubborn when he wants. "

Mycroft had decided not to tell Sherlock that the baby was his son.

He was convinced that, knowing him, he would do anything to go back to John and the child as quickly as possible, putting himself in risky situations even more than necessary.

His mission was risky enough, without that of Sherlock commit indiscretions in his haste to get home.

Mycroft wanted he to be completely focused on what he had to do and not to be distracted by the worry to be left alone John and their baby.

Sherlock, convinced by Moriarty’s words and the fact that John had left him without telling him of being pregnant, did not even think to ask his brother if there was a possibility that the baby was his.

"When can I go?" He asked instead.

"Tomorrow." Mycroft said.

Sherlock nodded.

"You could have avoided this dangerous mission, if you followed the plan as it had established. – Mycorft continued, angry - What you had to do was launch yourself into the truck clutching Moriarty. Once in our hands, we could make him reveal all about his organization, without which you were forced to go around the world to destroy it. Instead, what did you do? You let go Moriarty, so that worsens on the pavement and died, while you are finished on the roof of the truck. Everyone thinks that you will be smashed up, but it was designed to cushion your fall and shed blood as if it was yours. "

"Yes, I know, you've already told you! - Sherlock muttered, exasperated -  **YOU**  have made sure that the killer that Moriarty had hired to kill Ms. Hudson and mom and dad could not act.  **YOU**  did so that John could not see what was happening.  **YOU**  did you get the idea of truck with the roof to save me.  **YOU**  have made sure that I was taken away, as if I were dead.  **YOU**  ...  **YOU**  ...  **YOU**  ...  **YOU**  ...! "

"I'm not saying it was all me! - Mycroft snapped - **YOU** have courses the greatest risks **,**  I know. When we realized what Moriarty wanted to do and decided how to act, we knew we had only very little because  **YOU**  could really kill you with that jump. What I am saying is that  **YOU**  would not be forced to embark on this dangerous mission, if you avoided killing Moriarty!"

"I had to keep him away from John. - Sherlock hissed - Since I'm with him I studied this stupid law concerning Omegas. Do you know, even outside the Centre, the Omega has fewer rights than Alpha on children? Moriarty could have forced John to marry him by threatening to take away his baby. Or he could take him, separating John to baby. I don’t know what would be worse, for John, if being separated from the baby or be forced to marry Moriarty to be with him. And I had to leave a live worm as Moriarty? No, Mycroft. If I could go back, I would do the same thing. "

Mycroft stared at his brother.

He understood what he meant.

Part of him  ** _felt_**  an almost visceral need to protect John and the baby.

It had to be something caused by blood ties that linked himself to the fetus.

He wondered what effect would that bond on Sherlock.

"And, anyway, it's too late to complain. - the youngest Holmes was saying - Moriarty is dead and the only way I can keep everyone safe is to destroy his organization piece by piece. I'll leave tomorrow. Take care of John and make sure that Gavin does not take advantage of the situation to get with him. When I come back, because I will come back, I want John to be part of my life. Because he  ** _is_**  my life. Without him, nothing makes sense. "

"I'll take care of John." Promise Mycroft.  _"And the baby."_  He added to himself.

Sherlock could not wait to leave.

Before the mission began, before John would be safe, before they would return together.

 

 

John and Greg entered the apartment they shared a bit of time.

It had spent a week of the death of Sherlock.

John was about to go to his room, when Greg took him by the arm:

"How did it start?" He asked with a sigh.

John looked at him sideways and he pretended not to understand what Greg was referring:

"What?"

Greg looked at him impatiently:

"Do you think I don’t understand when you have cycles of Heat?" The tone was quite offended.

John blushed slightly:

"Sorry, you're right. - He muttered - I'm on the second day. "

"And they have left you to come home from the Centre like this?" Greg snapped, angry.

"You know there aren’t Alpha doctors in the Centre, but they are all Beta. - John said with a shrug – They haven’t noticed anything. How do you get it? "

"I know you! I recognized the symptoms in the car. What are you doing? "Greg asked, crossing his arms.

John looked at him quizzically:

"How so?" He asked puzzled.

"What will you do to overcome the cycles during pregnancy?" Greg asked in patient tone.

"What do you want me to do? – John said John - I'll use toys. "

Greg shook his head:

"You can’t. - He said flatly - Taking alone, you could pierce the placenta, endangering the child's life. "

John stared at him dumbfounded:

"You're offering to use the toys in my place?" He asked surprised.

Greg did not look away from John’s blue eyes:

"Not even that. - He continued peremptorily - I'm offering to have sex with you. "

The expression that appeared on John’s face, Greg brought their first time at the Centre.

Now John was not scared, but bewildered and shocked, yes.

He opened his mouth, but then he could not refute anything.

"YOU ARE CRAZY! - He cried, when he found his voice - WHAT YOU COME IN MIND? "

Greg did not appear impressed by John’s reaction, because he was waiting for:

"You have a problem. - he said in a quiet tone - I offer a solution. "

John had become purple:

"No way! - He hissed furiously – I don’t  ** _ever_**  ask you to do this thing. "

Greg smiled, amused:

"You are not asking. - He pointed out - I'm offering, voluntarily and without coercion. "

It seemed that John didn’t know what to say.

It was definitely furious.

He is breathing loudly, breathing in and out as if thinking to do.

He is opening and closing his fists as if he were holding back from hitting Greg.

He stared at him as if to incinerate.

"It is a reasonable and logical solution to your problem. - Greg resumed as if nothing had happened - Would not be the first time we have sex. And, if I remember correctly, it was also enjoyable for both. "

The expression on John’s face was more shocked and upset:

"How could I let such a thing happen? - He asked resolute - You're one of my best friends. If we did sex ... "

"It would be once a month, until the birth of the child. - Greg insisted - This is the best solution for the child. Nothing will change in our friendship, John. We will be only a Beta and an Omega sharing a bed to protect an unborn child. When you resume suppressors, we stop having sex. You can’t say no, John. If you don’t agree, you may do some damage to the fetus. "

John was more upset:

"Not having sex with friends!" Spat almost scandalized.

"I can always call and ask Mycroft if Mister Government has thought of some solution."

At the same moment, the doorbell rang.

Greg opened the door and quickly found himself in front of the eyes of scrutineers Mycroft:

"Can I come in?" Holmes asked in a gentle tone that brooked no argument.

Greg stepped aside and gestured with one hand:

"Come in. We were just talking about you. "

Mycroft came in, followed by another man aged John, brown, with hazel eyes and an attractive appearance.

"Good evening, John. – Mycroft began, nodding his head in salute – Am I disturbing? "

"No," John said, through clenched teeth.

"This is Adrian. - Mycroft showed the other man – He is a Beta. I personally selected him for you. "

John stared quizzically before Adrian, who was smiling sweetly, then Mycroft, who was waiting for a reaction.

"For me? - John asked, unable to hide the anger - For what? "

Mycroft looked at him as if he were explaining something to a naughty child:

"You're pregnant, John. - he said in a tone almost pedantic - And you've Cycles of Heat. You can’t take suppressants. They would enter the baby's blood and may damage his brain. You can’t penetrate you with items for sex, because you could pierce the placenta. You can’t have not sex. The presence of the Omega hormone in your blood cause blood loss, possibility of abortion and brain damage to the fetus. So  ** _you have to_**  have sex. With someone who knows what he is doing. I chose Adrian. He has an excellent curriculum, works with Omega pregnant in the Centre and is perfectly qualified. "

Mycroft finished speaking with a satisfied smile on his lips and indicated the Beta beside him.

John was dizzy:

"You two have nothing else to think that the fact that I have to have sex?" he asked wearily.

Mycroft looked at Greg:

"Have you been already talking about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow questing.

"I offered. – Greg said - John does not want to hear about it. We are friends and he think abuse me. "

John passed a look between Greg and Mycroft.

He became even more red:

"YOU HAVE MADE AGREE!" He shouted angrily.

Mycroft looked at him calmly, while Greg avoided John’s gaze.

"HOW ... ?!" John was speechless.

"We need to protect the baby. – Mycroft replied practical - And you. We must find a solution. Greg or Adrian. If you think of anything else, you will need to talk to us."

"Do you think I don’t know how to take care of myself just because I'm an Omega who is expecting a baby?" John hissed, completely beside himself.

Greg began to worry:

"John, calm down, this agitation is not good for you."

"SHUT UP!" John Shouted.

The room fell completely silent.

John looked at the Beta came with Mycroft:

"Come with me." He said and went to his room.

Adrian followed him.

Mycroft and Greg were in the living room, still in silence.

 

 

John and Adrian went into the doctor's room.

The room was perfectly in order.

The years of iron discipline before in the Centre then in the army, they had been taught to keep everything in perfect order, almost manic.

John was trying to regain control of his emotions.

He was shocked by what Greg and Mycroft had orchestrated.

Behind him.

As if  **he**  could not take care of himself.

He was furious.

And desperate.

He missed Sherlock.

He wanted him to be there with him.

To see and hear their baby growing inside him.

To attend his birth.

To raise together.

Instead, it would not have happened.

Sherlock was dead.

It was at that precise moment that John realized fully that Sherlock would not return to him.

Until then, he was still expected that Sherlock appeared, with curly hair, blacks and messy, beautiful, penetrating eyes the color of ice, the cheeky smile.

Sherlock was dead.

He would not have seen him.

John gasped.

The room began to spin.

He could hear the voice of Beta calling him, alarmed.

That unknown voice, however, was far away.

The knees buckled.

John took the belly, hit by a searing pain that shot through the whole body.

Arms seized him, solid and protective.

Greg and Mycroft called him, worried.

John entered the tunnel dark and dismal.

He felt nothing.

 

 

John regained consciousness slowly.

He heard the voices of Greg, Mike and Mycroft, who came from far away.

He opened his eyes slightly.

In fact the voices coming from the next room.

"Sherlock?" John called.

Instantly the three men entered the room.

"John, how do you feel?" Mike asked.

"Sherlock's dead." John muttered, sounding desperate.

Greg sat on the bed, on the other hand, compared to Mike.

"Yes, John. - He said, taking the hand of the doctor - Sherlock is gone. "

Mycroft was being held on the sidelines, observing everything carefully.

"What happened?" John asked.

"You're too rough. – Mike said - The pressure has skyrocketed. You've been unconscious for about half an hour. "

"The baby is fine?" John's voice was very worried.

He could not lose the baby.

Not after losing Sherlock.

"The baby is fine. - Mike reassured him with a smile – Don’t worry. "

John nodded, relieved.

"I checked the level of Omega hormone in your blood. – Mike said – It is too high, John. I know you are suffering terribly from the loss of Sherlock, but  _you_  have to have a sexual relationship with someone. "

John stared at the ceiling.

Sigh:

"Did you have agreed, right? - John asked, to no one in particular - To all of you I should go with Greg. "

"That would be the most logical and acceptable, especially for you. - Mycroft replied, approaching - After you've been through with Moriarty, have sex with strangers would be stressful for you and your child. This is a pregnancy that is already endangering your life, why do you increase the danger? You know Greg. He was your Beta. "

"And what he feel has no importance?" John asked through clenched teeth.

"I agree." Greg spoke up immediately, with sweetness.

John turned to him:

"It's not right! - He hissed - I can’t use you in this way. We are friends."

Greg smiled tenderly:

"John, I'm glad you care about me and that you care about my feelings, but we must find a solution to this problem. – he made a little break - Tell me, what other alternatives are there? "

John went back to staring at the ceiling.

The expression on his face was so desperate that the other three men would do anything to help him, but they knew it was John who was to make a decision.

"You're right." He said in a faint voice, barely audible.

"We go out." Mycroft said.

He went out, followed by Mike.

John and Greg were alone in the room.

 

 

Greg started with stripping himself, then John.

The doctor was stiff and tense.

He closed his eyes, as if that would undo what would happen soon.

Greg did John put his face on the pillow and rubbed slowly, moving his hands gently on the body of the doctor, making small circles that were spreading more and more.

Starting from the calves, he had climbed down the back, reaching up to the neck.

He had been turn and had massaged starting from the shoulders, rising up to the chest down to the foot, to which he had devoted great attention.

It was all more slowly.

Greg was taking all the time necessary to help John relax, trying to find the familiarity that had all those years ago.

And the thing was working

John had a little relaxed.

Greg began to kiss him.

He avoided the mouth, because it seemed too intimate.

He did not want John to feel uncomfortable.

The kiss on the lips, tongues intertwined with the chase and seek, it was an experience to lovers.

As Greg might like, he knew that John would not have wanted.

They were not making love.

They were having sexual intercourse to protect the child John was carrying.

They were not John and Greg.

They were an Omega and his Beta.

For all these reasons, Greg did not even try to get close to his lips, but went directly from the neck.

He felt that John shuddered beneath him.

Greg continued to kiss him, falling on his chest, reaching the groin, where he started using his tongue to stimulate the penis of blond doctor.

Lestrade knew that his member was excited and ready to perform the duty that had been called to do.

He was also happy.

However, he continued to respect John’s time.

He attentively studied the reaction of John’s body to his every move, until he realized he was pretty excited that he can’t put off to be taken.

"John, I am going to penetrate you. - Greg informed him in a low and sweet voice - You must tell me if I hurt you, okay? "

John, at last, was decided to look at him:

"I know you don’t hurt me. - He muttered - I trust you. "

Greg smiled:

"Thanks for the confidence."

John smiled:

"Thank you. - He said - You're doing a lot more than it should for me. I will never return. "

"Having sex with you is not a big sacrifice." Greg said.

He spread John’s legs and he stayed in the middle.

John closed his eyes and Greg entered into him, gently.

 

 

Mycroft and Mike were waiting in the living room.

It had been about an hour since they had left John’s room.

Greg came out, perfectly dressed.

"He's sleeping. - He told the other two men - It was alright. "

Mycroft smiled satisfied:

"Fine. It would say that I can go home. "

He got up, but was unable to do that a few steps, because Greg stepped in front of him, with a determined face on:

"I'm helping in all this for John, - the tone was ominous - but do something against him and you will face me. You will also be powerful, Mycroft, but I'm not a kid anymore. I've been clear?"

Mycroft stared Greg, but the tone was much sweeter:

"The people in this room all have the same purpose: to keep John and the baby safe."

"Well." Greg said.

"Well." Mycroft returned.

Greg stepped aside and let it out.

 

 

In his room, John slept and dreamed.

The day was bright and sunny.

John was in a park, under a beautiful oak-haired huge and shading.

Below him was a cloth, as if he had made a picnic.

Not far away there was a child, with a whimsical black curly and intense blue eyes, who stretched his little arms towards him and tried to reach him, swaying on unsure legs and laughing happy.

John grabbed him, held him smiling and happy.

And next to him was Sherlock, who looked at them proud and full of love.

It was a wonderful dream.

John, Sherlock and their beautiful baby.

A real happy family.

And John would never want to wake up from that dream, because the reality that awaited him was cold and lonely without his wonderful Sherlock, with eyes of ice and warm heart.

 

 

Somewhere in Europe, Sherlock looked at the stars and wondered what John was doing.

He missed him.

It almost seemed that the world was more hostile, without him.

 _"Wait for me, John._  - Thought -  _I come back to you._   _I swear I'll come back to you and will never leave you again._  "

The fog enveloped him, making dissolve his image in the eyes of the few passersby, hurried and freezing.

Sherlock would keep his promise.

Even if he had to make years, he would return from his John and would live happily ever after.

Sherlock did not believe in fairy tales.

The happy ending was rare in real life.

However, he wanted to end their tale in the right way and he would fight against the whole world so that this happens.


	5. I live for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's pregnancy and the help of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of “The Big Game”, but the story doesn’t end there.  
> Tomorrow, I will publish the first chapter of “All You Need Is Love”.  
> Meanwhile, handkerchiefs ready and happy reading!

 

 

 

Study on the human race discovered that humanity was divided into three types: Alpha, Beta and Omega.

Omega males were rare and, therefore, desired and disputed by Alfa males.

Males Omega were able to conceive children and they were known to be highly fertile, but were subject to a law established especially for them, which forced them to live in the Centre from birth to thirty years.

During the last ten years of their lives to the Centre, they were pregnant from many Alpha, without love, and their infants were torn, without which they could not even see their face.

That was why, once free, the Omega is camouflaged among males Beta and had no children.

Decades that were not had news of an Omega that expecting a child in the real world, outside the Centre.

So the fact that a child was waiting from an Omega named John Watson, who had already left the Centre for over seven years, would be a news already more than remarkable.

Even more intriguing was the fact that the baby was the son of the infamous Sherlock Holmes.

All the newspapers painted him again as a cheat, a fraud and a fake genius, who had described himself pompously consulting detective, when he was creating the cases upon which he was asked to investigate.

Sherlock Holmes had committed suicide, throwing himself down from the terrace of Bart's and dragging his deadly opponent, James Moriarty.

All this had happened before the terrified eyes of John Watson, the Omega who loved Sherlock Holmes, who had made to the blond doctor that as the Alpha had a heart.

John had always believed in Sherlock and he knew that he wasn’t an impostor.

He knew how much Sherlock was smart and wonderful.

Despite the exceptional nature of the news, however, no journalist, was aware of the miraculous pregnancy of John, and nobody asked him to tell the truth.

Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother, was protecting the Omega and his privacy, as he was leaving of his own life.

And, with him, Mike Stamford and Gregory Lestrad had created a protective curtain around the doctor and the baby, soon to be born.

No one was to disturb John and his pregnancy.

No one could afford to put at risk the peace and security of the blond Omega.

 

 

**I live for him**

 

It had been a month since Sherlock had jumped from the terrace of Bart's in front of John Watson eyes.

John hadn’t returned to live in Baker Street, but he had been to Greg.

This is because the apartment of Baker Street was a repository of painful memories and John was in need of calm and tranquility.

Mrs. Hudson had rented the 221B, hoping the doctor will return to live with the baby.

It was definitely the reason that pushed Mycroft Holmes to pay the rent of an empty apartment.

Since he had felt the baby move, John had begun to speak out loud, telling Sherlock, of how wonderful and sweet, his brilliant mind and smile rare but intense he reserved for him.

John had ruled his life into a routine that would make it bearable.

Had it not been for his three knights servants, who had the ability to choke him with their attentions.

 

 

The first was Gregory Lestrade.

The fact that he was his Beta in the days when John was in the Centre, had made the inspector decidedly protective order against Omega.

"Are you sure you can get back to work?" he asked him that morning.

John had just returned from a visit to the medical center.

The tests results were all perfect.

The baby was fine.

He was fine.

After the first moment of shock over the death of Sherlock, John had come to terms with his grief and tried to live with it for the good of William.

There were even times when the pain of loss of Sherlock took his breath away and made him want to be dead with him, but his son's presence was increasingly tangible and this gave him the strength to resist the despair and go forward.

Since the physical conditions of John were really good, Mike had authorized him to return to work, even if only part-time.

Stay all day at home doing nothing, unnerved John far more than perform an autopsy.

This fact, however, met strong opposition Gregory Lestrade, who felt much obliged and entitled to protect his friend from everything and everyone.

Even from himself.

"Yes, Greg, I'm sure. – John said John, patiently - Even Mike agrees with me and gave me permission.  However, I have to go to visit every week. If tests and checks should also highlight only a small problem, Mike transmits me immediately under house arrest. "

"And if you were to get someone's body with some strange disease? – Lestrade continued - And how will you move the bodies? If you arrive a heavyweight ... "

"Greg, - John interrupted - you are very dear to worry, but I'm a doctor. I agreed with Dr. Fisher to always have an assistant to deal with autopsies and very low risk. "

Lestrade looked at him skeptically and unconvinced:

"Mike told you how many hours you can work?" He insisted.

"Half day. - John sighed - Four hours. "

"To move between home and work, Steve is always to get you?" the inspector persisted.

John stared straight at Greg, very annoyed:

"You're making me the third degree?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"I'm just informing." Lestrade retorted, crossing his arms, unimpressed John’s glare.

"Yes! I agree with Mycroft that Steve is always available to me for traveling within the city. - John said, exasperated - You get to see the belly and never take the subway, with the risk of being attacked by some crazy that he exchange me for an alien! Outside the Centre, there aren’t people who are used to seeing men pregnant and I would never do anything to endanger the small William! You're happy?"

John hoped that Greg desist.

Lestrade, however, studied him all satisfied:

"It is not to impair the small William you should stay home." The inspector reiterated.

John looked up at the ceiling.

Greg's cell phone began to ring insistently.

The inspector could not ignore:

"Lestrade!" Replied annoyed.

He listened for a few minutes, taking note of something on a piece of paper.

"I scored the address. - Shooting - Tell Anderson to not move even a pin, until I arrived, if he wants to arrive alive at the end of the day. "

He hung up.

"They found a body. - He explained annoyed - It's a murder. I have to go, but not all. See you later."

He pulled on his jacket, took the car keys and left.

John stroked his belly:

"Thanks to this murder. - He muttered - I bet there's your paw, Sherlock. You made sure Greg would give me a bit of truce. "

For the first time in his life, John was happy that someone had been killed.

He felt a small twinge of remorse to the stomach, but could not help but be grateful to the murderess who had forced Greg to go to work, instead of tormenting him.

 

 

When John could escape the watchful Greg’s eye, he took over Mycroft.

John was convinced that there were cameras in the apartment, placed the older Holmes to oversee the Omega who was carrying the baby of his brother.

The doctor hoped very much that Mycroft had had the decency not to make put in the bathroom or bedroom.

Every time he looked around trying to figure out where they could be, but he had never really find any. John suspected that there were cameras in the house came from the fact that Greg just came out, Mycroft stood at the door of the apartment with some excuse.

The bell rang.

John was going to open up and stood in front of the smiling Mycroft’s face:

"Hello John, I spent here, you go out for lunch?"  the older Holmes asked.

Or:

"How about going to the theater tonight? The Minister of Culture gave me two tickets for King Lear. "

Again:

"I know that tonight is the game, you want go see it in my company at the stadium? I have just two seats for the gallery. "

John uttered a grunt of disapproval, but Mycroft always ended up convincing him to do what he wanted.

That morning didn’t go in a different way.

Greg had left half an hour, the bell rang.

John opened the door:

"Good morning, Mycroft. I don’t feel like going to a restaurant or theater or a stadium or do anything else you have in mind. It start to see the belly and I'm not going to be seen as a freak. Okay? "He spoke in one breath.

Mycroft had not broken down, never did, however, and had smiled:

"I imagined. I brought food. I went to that restaurant you like so much, Angelo, and I told him I'd brought lunch. Angelo himself is recommended that you eat everything. "

_The favorite restaurant by John and Sherlock._

**_Their_ ** _restaurant._

_One of their first real date._

_He still remembered the nervousness of Sherlock for the first official release as a couple._

_They had made love, since they had spent John’s Cycle Heats together._

_Their real first date, however, was almost immediately after the end of the case of taxi driver - serial killer._

_"Tonight we go out to dinner." Sherlock had informed him._

_"For real?_   _\- John asked surprised – Have we to celebrate the solution to a case? "_

 _"No._   _\- Sherlock replied, with an expression between the mysterious and the excitement on the face - But good clothes._   _Avoid your usual sweaters, okay? "_

_"What have my sweaters wrong?" John asked, almost offended._

_"They're ugly and some truly ridiculous._   _I don’t know that taste you have in the dress._   _Do you want I to decide what you have to put?" Sherlock retorted, in that pedantic tone that John really hated when he used it with him._

 _"No thanks._   _I can dress myself! "John blurted, coldly._

_When, just before leaving, he was presented in the lounge of Baker Street dressed in a smart black suit and a white shirt complete with a tie, John had not yet release his anger._

_"Do you approve of my choice?" He asked coldly._

_Sherlock had turned to him and stared at him._

_With open mouth._

_Without words._

_"You're beautiful." He finally whispered._

_John flushed and his face was lit up in a smile full of love:_

_"Exaggerated, but you are forgiven."_

_Arrived by Angelo, the Italian restaurateur had them seated at their table, prepared elegantly, with a central spark new._

_"It's like you wanted?" Angelo asked  to Sherlock, gloating._

_"Perfect." the consulting detective said, with a beaming smile._

_He was looking at John, illuminated by candlelight, which drew the contours of the face with soft lighting and shadows._

_On the doctor's face was painted a puzzled and confused._

_Sherlock was sitting and took John’s hands between his:_

_"I know that our relationship started in a strange way._   _\- Sherlock had started - I am aware of the fact that we started having sex, which, usually, is the culmination of a courtship._   _Precisely for this reason I invited you out to dinner tonight._   _I don’t just want to have sex with you, John._   _I don’t care whether you're an Omega._   _I love you._   _And I love you because you're you, not because I am an Alpha and you are an Omega._   _I love you for your eyes, your voice, the way you listen, to the way you appreciate my arguments, because you bear, because you are my only and best friend, because you know where  my heart is and you have reached without any effort, because you take care of me, as no one has ever done before._   _Do you want to be my partner forever?_   _Will you do me the honor to be loved by me for the rest of our lives? "_

_He had finished speaking and had pulled out a box from his coat, handing it to a surprised and touched John, who staring Sherlock into his eyes as if not believing his ears._

_"Open it!" Sherlock urged, with an eager smile on his rosy lips._

_John opened._

_In the box were two bracelets in white gold._

_On the inside of one he was engraved "Sherlock", while the other was written "John"._

_John was speechless and stared at Sherlock with open mouth._

_"One is for you and one for me._   _We will have the names of each other in direct contact with the skin, so we'll always be together, even when we are apart._   _Want you  forever me  in your life? "_

_"Yes." John whispered, finding, finally, the voice._

_Sherlock had taken the bracelet engraved with his name and put it on John’s  left wrist, who had closed the other bracelet on left wrist of the consulting detective._

_John had fixed the bracelets on their wrists for a few minutes, then was stretched on the table and started to kiss on Sherlock’s lips._

_The kiss seemed to last a lifetime._

_When they parted, they were hot and sweaty and flushed, but the idiotic expression on the faces of both was more than eloquent of what their feelings for each other._

_"I can start bringing dinner?" Angelo had intervened, with an excited smile._

_"Yes, thank you." They both replied._

_That evening was the official start of their relationship._

 

 

John touched the bracelet, which still bore the wrist.

"John, are you okay?" Mycroft's voice seemed to come from afar.

John tried to focus on the face of the older Holmes, but found it difficult.

He realized that his eyes were full of tears:

"Sorry. - He muttered - I'm fine. Please sign in. I enjoy eating something with you. "

There was such sadness in his voice, heartbreaking.

Mycroft not forced him to speak, because they knew what it meant Angelo for John and Sherlock.

They put a few dishes on the table and began to eat.

In silence.

This was something that John was very fond of Mycroft.

His ability to accept the silence and did not want to fill strength.

John savored every bite.

Since Sherlock’s death was no longer went by Angelo and he had missed his cooking.

He had missed the warmth of the restaurant owner.

"Thank you for this meal. - He said at last – Angelo’s kitchen is always fantastic. "

"I'll make him know that you appreciate what he has prepared. - Mycroft nodded - I know that you will return to work. "

John sighed.

He was used to the fact that Mycroft knew everything.

Moreover, Mycroft was the British Government and, as such, could snoop anywhere.

In the case of his pregnancy, however, it was easier than Mike had reported the outcomes of the visit or that Greg had called so did pressure on John to not get him back to work.

"I'm fine and at home I get bored. – John said - I'll do anything not to tire myself ... "

"I know. - Mycroft smiled reassuringly, interrupting him - I understand that you want to get sidetracked. Just be careful not to tire yourself. Nothing extraordinary. "

John dismissed the idea of a call from Greg.

"Today you are full of surprises. - He said - I expected you to be otherwise. "

"I count on the fact that you'll never do anything to endanger yourself and Sherlock’s son." Mycroft explained.

John smiled, relaxed.

Lately Mycroft always had this effect on him, relaxed him.

His presence and his proximity made him feel safe and secure.

"Nobody takes this baby more than me, you know." John reassured.

Mycroft stood up, took his inseparable umbrella and walked toward the door:

"Tomorrow morning at 10 Steve will pick. - Informed John - Welcome back to work, John. "

"Thank you. – John said - Good work to you too. "

Mycroft was gone.

The house was emptied.

"Your uncle is an unusual man. - John whispered to the baby - How he was your father. "

The hand came up to caress the abdomen.

Yes, Mycroft would be a great uncle.

 

 

Then there was Mike Stamford.

John and Mike were longtime friends.

"Everything is going well. - Mike said with a satisfied smile - All values are normal, then you can safely continue working. Not tire yourself. "

"Thanks." John smiled and was about to get up, when Mike spoke again:

"We have to agree to giving birth."

John sat and stared at Mike amazed:

"What should we talk about?" He asked surprised.

"We will do the caesarean section, okay?" Mike asked.

"No. - John said, with a note of panic in his voice - The birth will be natural. I have already given birth before. "

"I know, but you were much younger. – Mike said - And you were not subjected to much stress. "

"Of course not! - John snapped with anger - I had just been raped, impregnated and bereaved of my children. Repeatedly. No stress. "

Mike and John stared into their eyes for a few minutes.

"No caesarean - John insisted, vehemently - Do not let anyone sedate me, even partially. I want to hear the birth of Sherlock’s son and see him immediately. "

"John, you know that no one will take him away from you!" Mike assured him.

"Sure. – John agreed - No cutting or sedatives. "

Mike sighed.

He understood that John had the fear that someone should carry off the child.

He had hoped to convince John, but he knew that there would be no way to get him to sign the papers for caesarean section and it was useless to do he shake.

Mike desisted, but, occasionally, he tried again.

 

 

If John, however, could face one by one his patrons and hope to win it on something, when they were all three together, he had no way to win.

He had come home from a half day of work.

By now he was seven and a half months and soon he could no longer work.

The belly was increasingly prominent and William would become very agitated.

Definitely was Sherlock’s son.

He wasn’t able to stay good and quiet even in the belly of the father.

John opened the door with a smile that faded when he found himself in front of Mycroft, Mike and Greg.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Prenatal course!" Mike said with a big smile, showing the carpet in open ground in the middle of the living room.

"Prenatal course?" Repeated John, sure he have got it wrong.

"Prenatal course." Greg confirmed, accompanying the statement with a vigorous nod.

"Are you crazy? - John asked angry - I have already given birth to seven times, it seems I need a childbirth course? "

"You, perhaps, not. - Mycroft replied  - We have. "

"Do you agree?" John was amazed.

"You are the first Omega pregnant outside the borders of the Centre for years. – Mike intervened - If I could I prove that Alphas and Omegas may have normal relations and give birth to many children, even though there was no law on Omegas, we could abolish it and save the few remaining Omegas from the fate that has been their reserved."

"What do you mean?" John asked, suspiciously.

"I have been watching you and Mycroft interact. - Mike said with a smile - Of course my research would be more complete if there was Sherlock ... "

Mike paused.

He wanted to sink or bite his tongue, but now the phrase had escaped.

"We would like everyone there was Sherlock. – John whispered – He would love this baby. "

"Well ... then ... - Mike cleared his throat - I said ... I noticed that Mycroft has a relaxing power over you. So I did some testing and I realized that the Alpha, near a pregnant Omega, issues of particular pheromones that have the power to calm and reassure the pregnant man. All Omegas who live in Centre are always agitated and they feel as if it wasn’t natural to be pregnant. In fact, you are always men and see you different from other males of the race makes you feel ... "

"Freaks of nature. - John went for him - Monsters. Different. Weird. "

"Exact! - Mike said, with enthusiasm - Instead, the proximity of the Alpha male, which emits pheromones, makes you feel accepted and loved. This makes pregnancy more quiet and safe. I am sure that nature has tried to compensate for the insecurities of male pregnancy, providing Alphas pheromones that calm Omegas, while the Omegas still have the cycle of heats to keep they tied to the Alphas. "

"Think like a glove that do stay together Alpha and Omega also during this period that could ruin their relationship."

"Yes, it is! - Mike was really excited - If so, the law on Omegas would go against everything that it would be more natural in the world. If I can prove that the Alphas and the Omegas would be able to fall in love, to conceive and bring up their children and none of it was put in danger, we have to change the law! Do you understand? "

"One case is no science." John retorted, skeptically.

"You are right. - Mike agreed - But it could be the basis for starting an experiment on real serious relationship that should exist between the Alphas and Omegas. You are so rare, John, don’t you think that now is the time to really understand who you are? "

"Why the childbirth course?" John asked again.

"Because I will study in detail the interaction between you and Mycroft. – Mike said - In addition, we would like to bring in some other Alpha to see if the behavior of Alpha and Omega changes, if the two are related or not. "

"Another Alpha, here?" John asked, alarmed.

"I personally will choose them. – Mycroft intervened – They will be only two people and they will be of absolute confidence that I will select carefully. "

"You have thought of everything." John sighed.

"And I'll know what I have to do during the birth." Greg interjected, who hadn’t said a word.

"Think you all be in the delivery room with me?" John snapped irritably.

"We all keep of you and the baby. – Mycroft replied - And we want to share with you the joy of the birth of this little miracle. Can you blame? "

John calmed down.

Mike took a mental note.

"Well?" He asked hopefully.

"That childbirth course is." John resigned.

The other three men smiled and settled four nights a week in which they would be reunited.

John watched them.

He was glad to be surrounded by so many dear and trusted friends, but in those moments he missed Sherlock like a huge burden to the heart, that took his breath away.

 

 

The following month and a half spent serene and peaceful.

With great joy of John, at last pregnancy was coming to an end.

The belly had become huge and heavy.

He could not remember having done so much the case during other pregnancies.

Perhaps, however, his memories were clouded by the fact that he had always tried to ignore the pregnancies suffered at the Centre, since the carrying away newborn babies.

This time, despite having had to endure the super protective Mycroft, Greg and Mike, had enjoyed every moment with his little William.

He had long tried to imagine what he looked like.

He hoped that looked like Sherlock and who also had his extraordinary intelligence.

Soon, however, he would close the baby in his arms.

Everything was ready.

The bag with the exchange rates for the period of hospitalization at the Centre.

The bed that he welcomed William, once returned home.

Diapers, creams, dresses, socks, bottles and milk powder.

Mike and Mycroft were always in the speed dials.

They were all anxiously awaiting the day when William had decided to leave the safe haven of John’s belly, to venture into the cold and hostile world, but full of love, waiting for him.

It was night.

Greg was fast asleep.

John went into his room and shook him gently.

Greg awoke with a start:

"What ...?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry, Greg. - John smiled - Water broke. "

"This water broke?" Greg repeated, without understanding.

He stared for a moment John, who seemed tense and was perfectly dressed, though it was still night.

"YOU ARE BROKEN WATER! - Greg shouted, realizing what John had told him - The baby will be born. John, you stay calm, you'll be fine. "

Greg got out of bed, pulled on his pants.

"We have to call Mike and Mycroft."

"I already did." John told him.

"Fine. - Went to the door - Car keys! "Greg was desperate in the pocket.

"They are here." John said, shaking them.

"Ah well. Let's go. "

John didn’t move, but he smiled:

"Greg, you should put a shirt or a sweater."

Greg looked:

"Yes right. You're right. "He returned to his room and finished dressing.

John had come and gone in the car.

Greg joined him.

"The bag!" He exclaimed, preparing to get out.

John put a hand on his arm:

"It's in the back seat. - John murmured - Greg, don’t worry, everything will be fine. "

Greg smiled and left tires squealing, stuck with the siren.

When they arrived at the Centre, Mike and Mycroft were already waiting for them with a wheelchair:

"How's it going?" Mike asked.

"The contractions are every eight minutes." John replied.

"Fine. - Mike smiled - We go to the delivery room. "

Mike blinked at Mycroft.

It had never happened that an Alpha came into the delivery room.

Mycroft, however, didn’t seem at all willing to go on.

He took a John’s hand:

"Everything will be fine. - He whispered – Don’t worry. "

The four men went into the delivery room.

Mycroft and Greg helped John to lie on the couch, while Mike slipped gown and gloves, ranking at the bottom and supporting legs of the Omega to the supports, so that the legs were spread apart.

Mycroft sat beside John, on the one hand, and Greg other.

Mycroft looked perfectly at ease:

"Breathe regularly, John. - He said gently - So the pain would be more bearable. "

"I have already given birth before, Mycroft." John smiled.

"I know. - Mycroft smiled - But it's been years. "

John took his hand and squeezed it, to the pain of contraction.

Mycroft came up, patting John’s front with the other hand.

Mike noticed that the pain seemed to diminish.

John took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Very good, John. - Mycroft assured him - You were really good. Rest now, waiting for the other. "

The other contraction, not long in coming.

John was able to retain part of the scream of pain.

"You're doing fine, John. - Mike encouraged him, checking vital signs - Already dilated. I see the baby’s head. A few more thrusts and it's all over. "

Mycroft continued to stand close to John, whispering words of encouragement:

"Soon you hold him in your arms. - He told him - Soon it will be over and this pain is just a memory. You keep William in your arms, you'll understand that it will be worth it. "

"I know, Mycroft. - John said, leaning on the pillow - I'll see him soon. "

He didn’t say that he wished there had been Sherlock, instead of his brother.

There was no need.

Everyone knew, without anyone saying aloud.

Sherlock’s ghost seemed to hover in the room, as an almost tangible presence.

John looked exhausted.

Mike had noticed that Mycroft’s proximity seemed calm and reassure John, as if the Alpha’s presence to reassure Omega also during childbirth.

"Come on John! - Mike urged him - One last effort. "

The contraction came in full force.

John clutched the hands of Mycroft and Greg, screaming with all the breath in his body and pushing.

At the end of the push, he fell onto the bed.

A first cry invaded the silently delivery room, to turn into uncontrollable tears and desperate.

Little William Sherlock Watson Holmes had finally made his appearance in the world.

They were all smiling and happy.

Mike cut the umbilical cord and weighed William.

A nurse washed him quickly and wrapped him in a white towel.

Mike took the baby from nurse's arms and handed him to Mycroft, who came to John, and show the child smiling and proud:

"John, look. - he murmured, amazed and surprised - Look beautiful masterpiece you have created. "

John was sweaty and tired.

He smiled at the screaming baby into the arms of his uncle.

He raised an arm to stroke his face, but he looked like did a lot of effort:

"My little ... William ... Sherlock ..."

John's arm fell, as if the body no longer had the strength to hold it.

Mycroft looked John worried:

"John ...?" He called, but got no answer.

John had a serene expression on his face, but he was pale and his eyes were closed.

"John ...?" Greg also urged him, shaking him by the shoulder.

"Get out here! - Mike shouted, returning to control between John’s legs - Get out of here! Damn it, John! Don’t mind jokes. "

"What's going on?" Mycroft asked coldly.

"He has a hemorrhage. - Mike said - Get out of here! "

"Will he save?" Mycroft asked in a whisper.

Mike gave him a withering look:

"You must not allow him to keep the baby." he hissed.

Mike turned his attention to John, turning his back to Mycroft.

Greg and Mycroft were pushed out of the delivery room by a nurse, gentle, but firm.

The double door was wide open and began to close slowly.

They heard Mike yelling orders and decided thesis.

The nurses were moving quickly around him and John, running suddenly received orders.

Greg leaned against the wall and slid to sit on the ground, legs bent, elbows resting on his knees and his hair gray.

Mycroft was petrified, still standing in front of the door closing.

He clutched in his arms the son of John and Sherlock, screaming indignantly.

The last thing that came to Mycroft’s ears was the hiss of the unit that monitored John's heart.

A loud and long sound.

And the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t shoot on the author ...  
> ... Because if you do, you will never know how it will end!
> 
> In this case, I think we could call it "cruel angle author (sadistic, evil, wicked, bad, wretched, inhuman, unfortunate, damn ... I have found enough adjectives? ) ", because , to know what happened, you'll just have to wait tomorrow and the beginning of the final part of the series.  
> To avoid shooting on the author, you might consider closing this part as the end of a television series that leaves you with the cliffhanger for the following season.  
> And you're lucky not to have to wait four months (or two / three years) to read!  
> Did I tell that I watch too many TV series?  
> Hoping not want to beat me, or worse, waiting for your comments.  
> Bye bye!


End file.
